Martin and Jenny Meet Frosty the Snowman
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: The Mazinsky twins and some of their friends come with them to visit the town of Evergreen where they meet some new friends such as Tommy Tinkerton, Walter Wader, and Sara Simple. While there, they also find out about the legend of a magical talking snowman by the name of Frosty who starts to make the town more happy and exciting from the pain of boring conformity.
1. Chapter 1

Martin Mazinsky sighed as he glanced out the window of his mom's cobalt-blue minivan. Most of his friends were time-travelling to the future, two of them were on some rainbow adventure, and even though he still had his sister Jenny, Raul, Dib, and Gaz; not to mention his Aunt Lu and Uncle Manny...he also had to put up with Billy, Mandy, and that Irwin kid.

"Refresh me again on why we hafta go to this 'Evergreen' town again? It sounds boring." Martin asked as his mom, dad, aunt, and uncle got into the car.

"Oh, come on, Marty, it's the holidays, loosen up a little, unwind," Mike smiled to her son. "Not to mention I've had a lot of hustle and bustle myself during the holidays when I lived in Manhattan."

Og chuckled. "Yeah. Found _that _out for myself during my first year living with Mike and her family..." he added.

"Hmm..." Martin paused a bit. "I guess..."

"Do you know anyone in Evergreen, Mom?" Jenny asked.

Mike thought for awhile until she snapped her fingers. "Oh, yeah! There was this kid named Theo Tinkerton that Og and I were friends with for a couple years. Haven't seen him in a while."

"Well, maybe that'll be fun." Jenny smiled, nudging her brother a bit.

"Fine..." Martin sighed. "Still looks like some boring town."

* * *

Everyone looked out the window as they were nearly there and soon drove into the town.

"Snow is still so weird," Lu commented. "It's like cold, wet sand."

"Except you can pack it and throw it," Raul added. "So it's kinda also like mud?"

"In a way, I guess you could say that," Manny replied. "I just know it's different for you and Og, Lu."

"It sure is," Lu nodded her head. "Mike and her New York City diseases..."

Mike rolled her eyes at that. Eventually, they came into the town of Evergreen after what seemed like a long while in the car.

"Finally." Mandy muttered.

"Aaand I'm having second thoughts about letting you three come," Martin sighed. "Granted, Nergal Jr is at least the most trustworthy of this... Group."

"Well, too bad," Mandy remarked. "You get what you pay for."

Billy soon ran out and made a snow angel in the ground, but it looked more like a hole than an actual angel.

Martin snorted. "Shows what you know. _I_ didn't pay for this." he retorted.

"Like I said before, that's too bad." Mandy retorted.

Martin sighed. "Good grief..." he muttered.

"Looks like we have some new faces here in Evergreen." An older man smiled as he walked over to see them.

"Um... Hi." Dib waved.

"I know new people when I see it," The man smiled to them. "You look like you could use someone show you around. Looks like little old me will have to do."

"Are you Mister Rogers?!" Billy asked.

"Uh, no, I'm not." The man replied.

"You doofus, he DIED!" Martin replied. "Sorry, Mister. What's your name?"

The man thought. "Well... You can call me Mr. Jacobs."

Billy pouted to what Martin said.

"Well, Mr. Jacobs, it's nice to meet you," Mike replied. "You might not remember me, but I sometimes came to visit here, but now I'm grown up and this is... Well... More or less, my extended family."

"Nice to meet you all." Mr. Jacobs replied with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you too, sir," Manny replied with a small smile back. "You live in this town long?"

"Oh, a pretty good long time," Mr. Jacobs chuckled. "You could say I grew up here."

"Alright, then," Martin shrugged. "Hopefully we see you around."

"You have fun now, this town has some pretty interesting stories." Mr. Jacobs smiled.

"Most towns do," Martin replied as the minivan began to drive away. "Take care, Mr. Jacobs."

"Take care yourselves," Mr. Jacobs smiled. "It sure is nice to see young people."

They soon walked off.

"I kinda like him." Jenny commented.

"He's alright, I guess." Martin replied with a nod.

"So, are we gonna stay at a hotel or what?" Gaz asked. "Traveling for a long time makes me grouchy."

"Well, I was planning to stay with the Tinkertons, but okay," Mike replied. "There's one a couple blocks down."

"Whatever, I just need to get out of this car." Gaz replied.

"Trust me, it's a good idea." Dib said, knowing how his sister got sometimes.

"Alright then." Mike replied as she drove towards the hotel and parked the minivan nearby.

Once they were parked, they soon came out and looked around the town.

* * *

It seemed plain and slow compared to other towns, especially New York where Mike originally came from. Martin and the others stepped out of the car and got their bags. A bellhop came to help them out with a smile. Eventually, their bags were inside and they'd gotten a room for the time being. The kids and adults were divided, but they were still close enough together just in case anyone needed anything.

"Feliz Navidad, Raul." Raul said to himself as he settled in.

"Likewise." Martin replied in agreement as he glanced outside.

"Much better..." Gaz said as she started to calm down now.

* * *

And so, the next day the sun rose over Evergreen and a new day had begun. No one was more excited over this fact than the family patriarch of the Tinkerton family.

"Way to shine, big guy!" The man smiled to the sun as he got ready for a brand new day. "Way to play for the rules."

Martin and the other kids, meanwhile, had gotten up and were getting dressed in winter clothes.

"Is it me or is everything neat and tidy in this town?" Jenny commented.

"It's not just you," Martin replied. "Still, at least it's not Endsville."

"I think that's the Mayor." Nergal Jr commented about the man who was going about town with a clipboard.

"That guy's pretty cheerful, that's for sure." Dib nodded.

"Hello there, kids!" The man smiled to them with a bright and cheerful smile.

"Good morning, sir." Martin waved.

"Good day, kiddo, sure is another great day in Evergreen." The Mayor smiled brightly.

"Yeah, I suppose it is." Martin replied.

"Ah, look at those streets, you could just eat off them." The Mayor grinned.

Billy soon licked the sidewalk while Mandy face-palmed at him.

"Please don't do that." Martin sighed.

"But he said!" Billy replied.

"Stop." Jenny said.

"Uh... Okay." Billy then stopped himself.

Martin and Nergal Jr shook their heads.

"Anyway... Welcome to Evergreen... I'm sure you kids will have lots of fun, provided that your parents allow you to." The Mayor smiled as he hugged his clipboard.

"Okay... Thanks." Martin replied.

The Mayor patted them each on the head walked off. Gaz let out a low growl about being touched.

"Where are the kids?" Dib asked.

"Beats the snot out of me." Gaz replied.

They then saw a bunch of kids walking in a straight line towards the school.

"Question asked, question answered." Irwin pointed out.

"Well, LJ and I don't go to school." Zofia said.

"But in this crossover, you DO!" Billy smiled.

"Ah, no. _You _do," LJ stated. "We're not _in _this story! Good luck, though. We got an adventure to get back to, and same for you."

"So, hi, bye." Zofia said before leaving with her brother.

"Darn portals from the fourth wall," Mandy huffed. "I blame their father being an inter-dimensional imp."

"Eh, whatever," Martin remarked. "Like you said, you get what you pay for."

"Come on, guys, we're going to school today." Mandy said.

"But I haven't done my homework yet!" Billy cried out in misfortune.

"How would that be any different from how you usually are?" Martin retorted.

They soon went to get in line with the other school kids.

* * *

Two boys kissed their mother's cheek as they went to join in on the line and they were shown to be the children of the Mayor. Martin glanced over at a brown-haired girl with earmuffs.

"EYES FORWARD! Get the lead out!" The boy up front called out as the kids walked like marching soldiers on the way to school.

Martin yelped before turning back. "I got'cher lead... Right here..." he muttered.

"What are you talking about, kid?!" The boy in front glared before he soon yelped and slipped on a puddle on the sidewalk before falling back as he and the other kids fell like dominoes against a mail slot.

The box then fell in the middle of the road and a guy driving in his car gasped once he saw that before swerving around and hit a fire hydrant.

"Is Milo Murphy around?" Mandy deadpanned.

"Eh... Nope." Martin noted.

The fire hydrant soon gushed out water, splashing a woman and her dog and another man ended up in her mailbox. The kids soon yelped and slid across the streets from the water, spinning around from a lamp post while holding hands and landed right in front of their school. The blonde boy rubbed his head, looking up to a statue of his father before seeing a black hat blow in the wind before landing on the head of the statue.

"No way..." Martin gasped.

"Tommy, get over here!" A voice called out as the blonde boy was out of line. "Keep it moving, people!"

The boy soon went back in line and went to his fellow students. The hat seemed to follow them as they went back down the streets.

"Whoa... Freaky magic hat!" Martin gasped.

"Can't be anything stranger than what Mom's seen in her time." Jenny replied to her brother.

"Yeah... Good point," Martin replied. "But definitely worth investigating."

"Well... All right." Jenny admitted that was a good point.

The two nodded at each other as they saw it land on the flagpole. The principal of the school tapped his foot impatiently which startled Tommy and he ran inside with his classmates.

"That hat, Principal Pankley! I think it's following me!" Tommy told the man, pointing to the flagpole, but the hat seemed to be gone now.

"Do I look like a baby?" The principal replied.

"Uh... No." Tommy replied.

"Well, if you were a little more bald..." Martin started.

"Is it my bedtime?" Principal Plankley then asked.

"No?" Tommy replied.

"Then why are you telling me stories?!" Principal Plankley glared. "**GET INSIDE!**"

Tommy yelped and ran inside.

"Crikey... What a grouch..." Martin muttered under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

They were soon all in a classroom.

"I guess they don't think we're any different than the other kids." Mandy commented.

"Hey, what they don't know about us won't hurt 'em, babe." Irwin replied.

Mandy just rolled her eyes at him as they came into a classroom with the other students. Martin sat nearby that brown-haired girl he saw earlier and waved at her. The girl looked to him briefly before smiling politely and waving. Martin blushed at that. Eventually, the teacher came in which made the students sit up straight with their hands put together and they had creepy grins like anyone who was non-gothic in a Tim Burton movie such as _Edward Scissorhands_.

Martin glanced around. "How unusual... And creepy..." he thought.

"I feel like we're in a commercial for life insurance." Raul muttered slightly.

"Or in one of those towns where sadness isn't allowed," Dib added. "Still better than our old town before we met LJ and the others."

"Mm-hmm." Gaz had to agree on that.

"Good morning, children!" The teacher grinned as she came to her students. "Our hands are clean and neatly folded! Because..."

Principal Pankley appeared to be in there with a sign before glaring as she seemed to miss her cue. "Because we _always_ follow the rules!" he then told her. "Eyes forward, pupils."

"Now during today's lesson, let's concentrate on our perfect, perfect, perfect lettering." The teacher then said.

Martin just snorted. "Perfect? Well, Marty Mazinsky is gonna shake things up around here..." he thought to himself with a chuckle.

Tommy looked over as he heard some thumping against the window.

"Listen up, short-stack," Principal Plankley glared to Tommy. "If you think you're entitled to special privileges just because your dad is the Mayor, then you are sadly mistaken! When I say 'eyes forward', I mean **EYES FORWARD!**"

Tommy gulped before looking forward with a forced smile on his face.

Martin noticed this. "Looks like I might need to help this kid out..." he muttered.

* * *

Luckily for them, the day seemed to go by quickly, and it was now time to go back home.

"Hi, Sara," Tommy said as he came to talk with the brown-haired girl. "So, they, uh, switched pencils on us... Did ya notice? They used to be #2, but now they're using #4, but I've always been a fan of #2..." he then muttered slightly as he realized she didn't seem interested in what he was saying.

"So... Sara, right?" Martin asked as he caught up to her. "My name's Martin. Nice to meet'cha!"

"Oh, hello," Sara replied. "I don't think I've seen you guys in Evergreen School before."

"Yeah... We just moved here." Martin explained.

"So I see," Sara replied. "May I suggest somewhere else though? This town's not a whole lot of fun for a kid."

"Heh, don't I know it," Martin replied. "But I plan to change THAT for the better."

"It might take a miracle," Sara said to him. "Uh, I better go. My mother's expecting me."

"Oh. See ya tomorrow, Sara!" Martin waved.

Sarah soon walked off to get going, but she gave him a wave back.

"Switched pencils on us, what an idiot." Tommy muttered to himself as it began to snow.

Martin beamed giddily as he strutted down the street. "I think Sara might really like me..." he beamed.

"You just met her." Jenny smirked.

"Still, she seemed pretty cool with me," Martin replied. "I feel like I have a chance with her!"

"Well, we'll see what happens," Jenny said. "You know what Mom used to say about love."

"What's that?" Irwin asked.

"Love is just like falling out of a tree." Jenny stated.

"It is?" Irwin replied.

"Yeah, it hurts." Jenny nodded.

"She's a fun woman, she is." Martin chuckled.

"Yeah, Mom's pretty cool." Jenny agreed.

"Even my mother thinks so sometimes." Raul replied to them.

"Say, you guys seem interesting," Tommy said to them. "You, uh, think you might wanna come over?"

"I dunno, is fun allowed in this town?" Gaz replied. "It might as well be like that child-free zone in _Chitty Chitty Bang Bang_."

"I haven't seen that before," Martin replied. "So I'll take your word for it."

"Apparently it was our mother's childhood favorite movie." Gaz shrugged.

"Yeah, we watched it one night when Dad was able to take time off from work..." Dib said. "He sure is busy a lot, it feels like he only has one day off once a year."

"You guys had a _MOM_?!" Martin gasped in surprise. "Wow..."

"A long, long, very long time ago." Gaz said mysteriously.

"I see..." Martin replied.

"So, uh, do you wanna come over then?" Tommy asked the new kids in town.

"Huh? Oh. Sure." Dib replied.

"Um, okay, just come with me then." Tommy told them.

They then followed their new friend over to his house.

"Nice place you got here..." Martin commented.

"Thanks," Tommy said. "I think having friends over should be okay... At least, I hope so. At least... Having someone to keep me safe from Charlie."

"What's a Charlie?" asked Jenny.

"My brother." Tommy sighed.

Dib shrugged. "Anyone seen Billy, Mandy, and that other kid?" he asked.

Everyone looked over to see that they had gone missing.

"Great. They're loose." Gaz deadpanned.

"This town might be in serious danger if we don't find them..." Martin sighed.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Tommy shrugged to them.

"Buddy, you don't know Billy and Mandy," Dib replied. "Wherever they go, trouble is always right behind them."

"Um... Well... I really should get inside..." Tommy shrugged. "I can't be late for dinner."

"Oh! Good thinking," Martin replied. "Even those three can't stay out in the cold for long."

"Um, all right," Tommy said. "I'm sure it'll be something good."

* * *

Eventually, they came inside the Tinkerton house for a visit and smelled something cooking.

"Hey, smells good..." Dib replied. "Kinda weird coming home to food actually cooking. First time I've smelled it."

"Doesn't your dad cook for you guys?" Jenny asked.

"Like I said, it feels as if he's only home with us once a year," Dib replied. "Most of the time we're ordering takeout."

"Yeah," Gaz replied. "Rest of the time, he's at work. For most of the time."

"That sounds rough," Raul said. "My dad gets busy a lot of the times, but he usually makes time for me and my mother."

"Eh, whatever..." Gaz shrugged, trying not to let it bother her, but it clearly did.

"Hey, it's cool. Tell ya what: you guys can hang out at our house whenever your dad's not home!" Martin suggested.

"Ah, you don't have to do that." Dib replied.

"It might be nice," Jenny insisted. "We're all friends here after all."

"Hmm..." Gaz paused about the idea of having friends as she didn't really seem to have any.

"Yeah! No man or woman is an island," Martin replied. "When a Mazinsky says they got your back, they mean it!"

"That's a pretty good motto." Raul said.

"What's a motto?" Billy asked as he suddenly came back.

"Nuthin', what's a motto with you?" Raul smirked before laughing.

"Where have _you_ three been?" Nergal Jr. asked.

"On the other side of the screen." Billy grinned.

"No fourth wall breaks!" Mandy complained.

"Well, you showed up at a decent time," Martin replied. "Tommy said we could stay for dinner."

"That sounds pretty good," Irwin said. "I could use a decent meal... My mom's not the best cook there is..."

"I think I might be better off NOT asking about that..." Jenny sighed.

Irwin looked a little bashful as they came into the Tinkerton household.

"Gives off that 50's vibe..." Dib commented.

"Still more mental stability than at Billy's house..." Martin noted.

Billy laughed to that as he looked around. Tommy's mother sang to herself as she was cooking dinner for her family.

"And that mom looks _way _more mentally stable than your mom!" Martin noted. "She doesn't look like she's gonna go crazy and murder someone."

"Hey, Billy, looks like someone's scared of your big, bad mom." Mandy said in a mocking tone like when Grim met Billy's mother.

"His mom's a psychopath who's flipped her lid," Martin replied. "It'd make less sense to NOT be scared."

"It's like LJ and Zofia's mom... But a bit worse... Much, much worse..." Jenny added. "At least their mom saves her insanity and craziness for Halloween."

"Yeah," Martin chuckled. "Their parents are pretty fun."

"Oh... We seem to have company..." Mrs. Tinkerton commented. "I didn't expect that."

"Hi, Tommy's Mom," Martin waved. "Nice to meet'cha!"

"Um, hello there," Mrs. Tinkerton smiled. "W-Who do we have here?"

There was soon a rather long introduction among Tommy's new friends as they met the lady of the house.

"...So Tommy invited us over, which brings us to the current moment!" Martin finished.

"I see..." Mrs. Tinkerton replied. "Uh, aren't your parents expecting you home though?"

"What's wrong with having dinner with friends, yo?" Irwin asked.

"Well... Um... We usually don't have guests over." Mrs. Tinkerton replied.

"Oh. Sorry about that." Martin replied.

"Please, Mom? Just this once..." Tommy pleaded.

"Um... I... I don't know, dear..." Mrs. Tinkerton said nervously.

"Hey, if you don't want it, that's fine," Dib replied. "We're sorry for intruding."

Tommy gave a small frown, but he wasn't sure what to do.

"What's going on, honey?" Mayor Tinkerton asked his wife.

"Oh... Um... These children were hoping to stay for dinner..." Mrs. Tinkerton replied nervously. "If you have an issue with that though, I could always send them home."

"Well... Why not?" Mayor Tinkerton soon smiled much to everyone's surprise. "It would be pretty nice to have some company over, especially since they're new in town!"

"So is that a yes or a no?" Martin asked.

"Come in! Come in!" Mayor Tinkerton smiled.

* * *

It seemed like the Mazinsky twins and their friends were going to stay for the night, so they got ready for dinner as Mrs. Tinkerton went back to cooking which wouldn't take too long. Martin began to scribble on his notepad about the magical hat he saw.

"You think that hat means anything?" Jenny asked her brother as she came to see him.

"Course it does," Martin replied. "Hats don't just fly around for no reason..."

"It's either a coincidence or it's possessed..." Jenny said in an eerie tone. "...Or I just watch too many horror movies."

"You gotta NOT do that," Martin replied. "But get real. Sara said this town needed a miracle to become fun...and that hat is the key."

"Hmm... Yeah... She did..." Jenny nodded in agreement. "I wonder what it can do?"

"Only one way to find out..." Martin replied. "But that would require finding it first."

"Right! We'll stop for nothing!" Jenny replied before her stomach rumbled and she smiled sheepishly. "Listen to that... Sounds like we might need some fuel first."

"Good idea." Martin nodded.

Jenny helped her brother up and they soon went to join the Tinkerton family as well as their friends to the dinner table. So they sat back down at the table. Mrs. Tinkerton continued to make dinner until she was done.

"Oh, I hope you kids like Evergreen," Mayor Tinkerton smiled. "It's a great town, and as the mayor, I make sure of it!"

"Uh, thanks." Martin replied.

"This guy is creeping me out." Gaz muttered to herself.

"Same..." Dib nodded.

* * *

Eventually, everyone sat down to have some dinner. Charlie seemed to glare at his brother along with his new friends.

"You got a staring problem, kid?" Mandy glared back to Charlie.

Charlie just turned away from Mandy and went back to eating. Dinnertime seemed to be very different in this household. Once it struck 6:00, it seemed to turn into a game show which confused the others.

"Tinkerton Family Dinner Quiz?" Nergal Jr remarked. "What is this?!"

"Some weird tradition, maybe," Dib replied. "We're more likely to survive if we stay quiet."

"Questioooooon one!" Mayor Tinkerton spoke up, sounding like a stereotypical game show host.

"Your salad and soup course are presented at the same time." Mrs. Tinkerton read aloud from a card.

"Set salad aside, 3:00, using soup spoon, move spoon counter-clockwise motions to cool," Charlie spoke up. "Never blow! Never slurp! Never set a soiled spoon on the tablecloth. Let others finish before moving onto the salad course!"

"What the heck?" Jenny muttered as the adults seemed to like that answer.

"I dunno, I'm as confused as _y__ou _are." Martin muttered.

"Duh... Are they on medication?" Billy asked in a Wakko Warner fashion.

"Are _you_?" Martin retorted.

"Haha! Loser!" Charlie smirked to his brother, giving the loser gesture, but with the wrong hand.

"What's that?" Tommy smirked back. "A backwards L?"

Charlie grumbled. "_You _are!" he snapped at Tommy.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Mayor Tinkerton said as he picked up Charlie by his head. "Sportsmanship, boys! Tommy can still redeem himself in-"

"The Bonus Round!" The husband and wife beamed together.

"Which foods are appropriate to eat with one's fingers?" Mrs. Tinkerton asked.

"Boogers?" Billy smiled.

"Uh... No." Mrs. Tinkerton told him.

"Artichokes, asparagus, hors d'oeuvres, crêpe, cocktail wieners, pickles, deviled eggs, CHIPS!" Charlie blurted out as his brother seemed to freeze up.

"Not to mention pizzas, burgers, and cashews." Martin added.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Mrs. Tinkerton beamed. "Oh, thank you for playing along, Martin, that was so sweet."

Martin shrugged to that.

"We have a winner!" Mayor Tinkerton announced, taking out a #1 pin for his older son. "Numero uno! How's about a three-lap around the 'hood? Whatya say? Just you, me, and the clipboard?"

"Yeah!" Charlie beamed to that.

"Why is he treating a clipboard like it is a _person_...?" Martin wondered, confused beyond belief.

"Not even my Grandfather Wendell was that neurotic." Raul commented.

"No kidding," Dib nodded. "This is just... Troubling."

Tommy began to feel bad.

His mother comforted him until she looked out the window to see the father and son out in the snow together happily. "Oh, would you look at how he has that little clipboard all dressed up for the snow?" Mrs. Tinkerton smiled. "If that's not the cutest thing..."

"What it _is _is very, _very_troubling," Martin remarked.

"Oh, Tommy, don't let it get you down," Mrs. Tinkerton coaxed to her younger son. "You're capable of great things too. You'll see."

"Just try not to obsess over a clipboard." Gaz said to Tommy.

"Yeah. Cuz that is full-on mega creepy." Martin and Nergal Jr added.

* * *

Tommy soon breathed onto the glass on the door and soon made fog appear on it and he drew a snowman with his finger. As he did, the black hat soon appeared.

"It's that hat!" Mandy pointed out.

"Alright!" Martin yelled as he leapt out of his seat and ran to the window.

The hat seemed to shake and brought the snowman drawing to life.

"You're looking... For us?" Tommy asked.

The snowman seemed to smile and nod to him before gesturing them to come out.

"I can't," Tommy frowned. "I already let my dad down once today; I just can't."

"Dude, it's a magical snowman. Sometimes in life you gotta take chances, make mistakes, and get messy." Martin explained.

"I can't... I just can't..." Tommy sighed as he came back to the dinner table.

The snowman soon waved before disappearing as the hat flew around in the wind.

"C'mon, we gotta go after that hat!" Martin remarked. "Maybe you ain't got the spine to do it, but I sure as shootin' do!"

Tommy looked to them as he just stayed home. The others soon put their winter clothes back on and soon went outside. The hat seemed to be now flying to somewhere else which was to a boy named Walter's house who was Tommy's best friend and next-door neighbor.

"There it goes!" Martin pointed out. "After it!"

They began to chase after the hat as it came up to the next house and knocked on the front door. The kids quickly hid as it did that.


	3. Chapter 3

The woman of the house gasped as she took a can of corn and came over to the door, but she didn't seem to answer it. "Who's there?" she then demanded. "Aha! No, answer! And what do you do then, Walter?" she then asked her son as he rushed over.

"Uh, open the door and hit him with the vegetables?" Walter guessed.

The kids just kept waiting, expecting someone to get the door, but nothing seemed to happen.

"Walter, corn is a _starch_." His mother explained.

"I open the door and hit him with the starch...?" Walter asked.

"Absolutely not!" Walter's mother replied.

"So I don't open the door at all?" Walter shrugged.

"You do not!" Walter's mother stated.

"So what do I do with the starch?" Walter asked.

"You put it away in the pantry!" Walter's mother told him, giving him the can.

"Put the starch away in the pantry..." Walter repeated as he went and did just that.

* * *

"She sounds worse than my Grandmama." Irwin commented to himself about Walter's mother.

"She sounds a _lot_ like your Grandmama." Mandy replied.

"You can rinse those dinner dishes while you're in there, Walter!" Walter's mother suggested as he was in the kitchen now.

"Rinse the dinner dishes..." Walter muttered as he fumbled to turn on the faucet.

The kids soon watched him from the outside before the hat soon came to get Walter's attention.

"And don't make the water too hot or you'll burn yourself, Walter!" Walter's mother called out.

"Burn... Self... Walter..." he continued as he accidentally sprayed himself with the faucet.

"And don't let the water run full blast or you'll wet yourself, Walter!" Walter's mother then said.

Walter grumbled to himself as he struggled to deal with his soaked shorts. The others kept watching and Billy soon laughed since Walter looked funny to him. Walter soon left the kitchen and went into his room to go and put on a sweater.

"Jeez. That kid is more jumpy than a squirrel on cocaine..." Martin commented.

"Someone call for _me_?!" A red squirrel with big blue eyes asked. "How come no one ever writes a story about _me_?!"

"...Who are you?" The others asked him.

"Come on, you know me, I'm a mega cartoon star!" The squirrel told them as they just gave him blank stares like he was forgettable. "Rodney J. Squirrel... From Cartoon Network... My creator also created _Duckman_... Anybody?!"

"You're every bit as obnoxious as that Jake Spidermonkey," Martin remarked. "Besides, Duckman was at least funny."

Rodney pouted and soon walked off as he felt ignored and forgotten by them.

"If it helps, I love your voice!" Billy called out with a smile.

Martin rolled his eyes. "He _would_..."

* * *

The hat soon tried to get Walter's attention.

"Huh?" Walter asked, feeling confused. "Who are you and what do you want?"

The hat soon knocked on his window.

Walter soon opened the window, watching the hat. "How are you doing this? I don't see any strings!" he then reached out and grabbed the hat before he was soon taken for a ride.

"The chase continues!" Martin remarked as they took off after the hat.

Nergal Jr soon brought out an umbrella from his tendril and soon flew with it in a Mary Poppins fashion.

"Show-off." Mandy muttered.

"Thy name is Nergaling!" Nergal Jr added with a smirk.

"Walter?!" Tommy cried out before opening his window to see his best friend. "Where are you going?!"

"Seriously? That's the first question you ask?" Martin asked. "Not, how did you get up there? Good grief..."

The others continued to follow.

"Hi, Tommy!" Billy smiled on the way as he had fun while everyone else looked serious and curious at the same time as they followed Walter and the strange hat.

"Less talk, more run!" Martin wheezed.

* * *

They soon kept running until they ended up in the middle of the forest and Walter began to laugh as he sounded like he was having fun.

"Talk about a change in attitude..." Nergal Jr noted.

"That was incredible!" Walter beamed before seeing the others. "Huh? What're you guys doing here?"

"We followed that crazy hat out here!" Martin explained.

"Speaking of which, where'd that hat run off to?" Dib then wondered.

Walter soon felt around the snow before taking out the hat.

"There it is!" Dib replied.

"Hmm... I wonder...?" Walter smiled before he looked to the snow lump and decided to put the hat on it since it looked a bit like a snowman.

Suddenly, the snow glowed and it seemed to come to life. "Happy Birthday!"

"But it's not my birthday?" Walter replied, feeling surprised.

"A talking snowman?" Martin shrugged. "Now I've seen half of everything..."

The snowman smiled before coming up to the frozen pond to see his reflection. "Then I guess we're not twins, are we?" he then asked the others.

"How _could _you be? You two don't even _look_ alike!" Dib replied.

"Also, I'm a person, and you're a snowman!" Walter added.

"A snowman? I am?" The snowman replied before taking his head off. "You're right, I am! Hey, anyone ever teach you the right way to make a snowball?"

"Alright! A snowball fight!" Martin and Jenny cheered, but quietly so nobody could hear them.

"An actual snowball?" Walter asked Frosty. "Like on TV?"

"The key is to find some good, wet snow," Frosty smiled. "Get on, don't be stingy, and pack in tight!"

"You're not gonna throw that at me, are you?!" Walter panicked.

"Oh, I dunno." Frosty smiled as he was about to throw it.

"But I could get hurt... And I'm not even wearing my helmet..." Walter stammered.

The others looked to each other in deadpan.

"A-And my mother says I can't afford another head injury!" Walter cried out until the snowball hit him in the stomach and he fell into the snow and he soon seemed to smile. "Hey! That didn't even hurt."

"Bingo, bub. It's a snowball. It ain't gonna hurt ya." Martin replied.

"Snowball fight!" Jenny called out before she began to throw some snowballs.

The other kids joined in on the snowball throwing fun. It seemed to be like a lot of fun.

* * *

But even fun has to end sometime, and eventually, Frosty had to drop Walter off at his house, and the kids went back to Tommy's. The kids soon looked wore out from the snowball fight.

"I don't think I've been this physical in a long time." Gaz muttered.

"Neither have I..." Dib replied. "This feels... GOOD..."

"Hmm... Maybe we should do it more often." Gaz replied.

"Verb! It's what you do!" Billy smiled.

"Shut up, Billy." Nergal Jr grunted as they came back inside.

"Hey, guys, what happened to you and Walter?" Tommy asked.

"It's complicated." Mandy replied.

"We had a snowball fight, and we got a new friend," Martin replied. "I wonder if Sara would like him?"

"Uh, Sara?" Tommy blushed at the girl's name.

"Yeah!" Martin replied. "She said that it'd take a miracle to bring some fun to this drab little town. And I think that snowman is just what we need!"

"Snowman?" Tommy asked.

"We'll show ya later on," Gaz said. "Something tells me that you and Frosty the Snowman might need to meet each other."

"Yeah." Jenny nodded.

Tommy soon walked off from them as he just couldn't believe what his new friends were saying.

"Believe what you want," Martin snorted. "But we know what we saw."

They soon decided to leave since Tommy didn't seem to want to believe them.

* * *

"This town is crazy..." Lu grumbled as she stood with Manny, Mike, and Og. "Mike, I'm starting to think back of what I said when you let us visit your home of New York City. This town is the most uninteresting and insane I've ever been in!"

"Don't break a nail, Princess." Mike teased.

Og chuckled at that. The kids soon came into the hotel.

"Ah, chicos, you all right?" Manny asked.

"Oh, we're fine, Dad... It's just that some of these kids in town lack some imagination." Raul sighed.

"Yeah, but we aim to fix all that!" Martin added.

"That's some good persistence." Mike replied.

"Uh, Mom, this Theo Tinkerton?" Jenny spoke up. "He wouldn't happen to be married now, with kids, and being The Mayor of Evergreen, would he?"

"Huh. Yeah..." Mike replied.

"I thought so," Jenny said. "We stayed over for dinner... And his unhealthy obsession with his clipboard."

"Yeah," Dib added. "Talk about disturbing."

"Hm... Ya don't say," Mike replied. "No kid is ever normal, but he was in childhood compared to the way he acts now. Ah, but you don't wanna hear about my boring childhood stories."

"I like the ones of when you were on the islands with Aunt Lu and Dad." Jenny smiled slyly.

"Yeah, those were really fun." Martin added.

"Well, before I went on the island, I used to live in Manhattan of course," Mike said. "Can't say I met Goliath and those other gargoyles back then though. These days, I get asked it by anyone who believes in the supernatural."

"That would be so cool." Og remarked.

"Some winters I'd come here with my family..." Mike then said. "We had a lot of fun over here. New York City was such a busy place on Christmas, especially for hotels like The Plaza. Still beautiful though."

"Yup. That... Was fun." Og nodded.

"You guys spent Christmas altogether?" Mandy asked Mike, Lu, and Og.

"Yeah, it was great." Og replied.

The kids looked interested in hearing the story... Well... Most of them anyway.

"Nah, let's have some dinner, I don't wanna bore you about how life was better in the 90's." Mike chuckled.

"Nah, go ahead," Dib replied. "Can't be worse than OUR Christmas..."

"Yeah... I believe you called it The Most Horrible Christmas Ever." Mike commented.

"Yeah, that was for a reason." Gaz nodded.

"Sorry about that," Mike said. "Well, one winter, my parents decided that Lu and Og should come over for the holidays since Christmas is a new concept to the Albonquetine people, mostly because of me."

"Mike always did that," Lu told the kids. "She was always trying to make our quiet little island into a loud big city!"

"Were there sheep in the big city?!" Billy grinned.

"I don't know, since we didn't live in that part," Og replied. "Besides, nothing wrong with expanding our horizons."

"Oooooohhh..." Billy said.

The others grumbled to him in annoyance.

"Why do you hang out with him all the time?" Gaz asked.

"Everybody needs an idiot savant." Mandy replied.

"Yeah, with a heavy on idiot." Dib commented.

"I think you just do it cuz Billy is the only one who's stupid enough to hang out with you and NOT think for himself," Martin shrugged. "But that's just me."

Mandy rolled her eyes.

"Anyway..." Mike then said. "It was snowing which freaked out Lu and Og at first, and I showed them my apartment building and we all then met my parents. You won't believe how happy I was to see them again."

The kids had a picture in their head of what that was like, not seeing the faces of Mike's parents like in old cartoons since they didn't know what they looked like.

"And we only knew a little about the city, but Mike and her family were happy to teach us." Og replied.

"Eventually... We met Theo..." Mike then smiled. "He was a good kid, especially since he had a magician for a father."

"That must've been kinda cool." Irwin commented.

"But then he stopped believing in magic, and started getting attached to a clipboard," Lu shuddered. "Ugh, creepy..."

"So we see..." Raul said to his mother.

"Not much else to really say," Mike said. "I didn't believe in magic much myself growing up until I met the strangest people down my pathway and got into a whole new world of adventure."

Og and Lu nodded.

"Don't get me started on Old Queeks." Mike continued to rant slightly.

"Yeah. He was pretty steadfast in his old ways, not wanting to change." Og replied.

"Tell me about it..." Mike said. "Oh, where were we?"

"Theo Tinkerton." The others reminded her.

"Ah, yeah, right," Mike said. "Sorry about that. Anyway, Theo was a bit of a skeptic when it came to magic tricks, and something strange happened when he had to run an errand for his father."

"Yeah," Og replied. "He got this hat, and put it on a snowman in town... And then the snowman came to life!"

"There must've been some magic in that old silk hat." Mike smiled.

"I wouldn't believe you if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, and I know the Grim Reaper." Mandy commented.

"Well, his old man didn't believe him," Lu replied. "And he never _did _see Frosty again because some jerk kid took the hat and hid it in his basement."

"It was quite tragic and depressing..." Og said. "Not even my father was like that whenever I just wanted to invent and he was a hunter for a wombat."

"A wombat on a tropical island?" Raul asked.

"It's complicated." Manny replied.

"Yeah," Mike nodded. "Afterwards, Theo developed that weird obsession with his clipboard, and we kinda grew apart."

"It was a tough day..." Og said. "I've never seen Mike so down before."

"Theo was pretty much like the brother I never had..." Mike frowned.

"Hey. He's still in there somewhere," Og replied. "He lost faith in magic, right? All he needs is to see Frosty again, and he'll be back to how he used to be!"

"Good luck with that," Mike sighed. "It might take a miracle."

That seemed to influence the kids because that's also what Sara said.

"A miracle, eh?" Martin asked. "Sara said it would take a miracle to bring fun to this town..."

"This Sara girl sounds pretty smart," Lu commented. "Not Og smart, normal smart."

"Gee... Thanks..." Og muttered to his cousin.

"No problem!" Lu grinned.

"Yeah. She's smart, and cool..." Martin sighed with a smile.

"You okay there, son?" Mike smirked playfully to Martin.

"Y-Yeah!" Martin replied with a blush. "Why do you ask?"

"You just seem... Different..." Mike smirked.

"How so?" Martin asked. "I'm just saying that Sara seems really cool."

"You just sound more like you're love sick than liking her just as a friend," Mike commented. "It happens to a lot of people, especially around your age."

"You don't say..." Martin replied with a blush. "Did YOU ever get like that?"

"Well, of course," Mike said. "How do you think you were born?"

"...Fair enough..." Martin shrugged.

"It's only natural, it comes in many shapes and forms," Mike said. "Like when the Chipmunks used to fight over one girl until they were each given one later on in their career."

Gaz and Nergal Jr seemed to share a glance with each other.

"You have a point." Dib replied.

"So, do you feel like you're in love?" Mike asked.

"Maybe a little," Martin shrugged. "The only thing I don't like that is that bun in her head."

"No kidding," Dib replied. "But have you seen when she lets her hair down?"

"Have I?" Martin asked. "I have! And it's breathtaking."

Mike chuckled as she soon saw that her hunches were correct about her son liking this Sara girl. Martin blushed at this.

* * *

Later on, they watched a movie before they would go to bed.

**_'Look, Daddy! Teacher says every time a bell rings, an angel gets its wings!'_ **A little girl's voice piped up as she was carried by her father, played by the timeless Jimmy Stewart.

"Wow..." Martin commented. "That was a pretty sweet movie."

"My parents loved watching it when I was growing up." Mike smiled.

"Kinda dark," Mandy said. "Never thought I'd see a suicide attempt in a Christmas movie."

"It _was_ the 40's." Og explained.

"But still," Mandy said. "I kinda watch this again sometime."

"I thought it might be interesting for you kids," Mike replied. "It was always my parents' favorite."

"Well... This is nice." Raul replied.

"All right, time for bed, kids," Mike told them. "You have school in the morning."

Some of the kids groaned and pouted before they went to get ready for bed.

"Aw, nuts..." Martin grumbled as he got into bed.

"Ah, you kids never wanna go to bed, but just wait 'til you're my age," Mike said. "G'night."

"Night, Mom." Martin and Jenny told her.

"Night." Dib and Gaz said.

Everyone soon went to bed that night.


	4. Chapter 4

And so, the next morning, the kids headed back to school.

"Have a good time, kids." Og said.

"Don't do anything we wouldn't do." Mike added.

"Okay, Mom, Dad." Martin and Jenny replied as they and their friends set off to school and saw everyone talking about what happened last night. The Mazinsky siblings looked to each other before they went to join the other kids in another day of school.

"I heard he was out after dark!" One girl said to the other.

"And he didn't tell his mother!" The other girl replied.

"And he wasn't even sorry!" The first girl remarked.

"You suppose they mean Walter?" Martin asked with a smirk.

"Hmm... I dunno... I guess I'm cool like that." Walter replied as he appeared to be chewing some bubblegum.

"That's a yes." Jenny replied.

"Walter... What were you doing there last night?" Tommy asked his best friend.

"It was amazing!" Walter smiled. "I-"

The school bell soon rang which meant that it was time for class.

"I'll tell you at lunch." Walter said before walking into the school.

* * *

And so the other kids went inside as well. It was just another day, though Walter seemed to be in trouble with both Mayor Tinkerton and Principal Plankley.

"Look at him. He's in trouble and he isn't even spooked," Martin remarked. "One night with Frosty and the kid's got guts."

"I wish I could be like that." Irwin sulked to himself.

"Aim high, Irwin, but don't aim for the impossible." Mandy replied.

Irwin glanced to her as they had another day of school together. Mandy just turned back to the main situation. Walter was soon shown with a dunce cap on which was very old-fashioned.

"Let's drive our attention back to the board, please?" The teacher smiled as she stood in front of her chalkboard.

"Whatever ya say, Teach." Martin shrugged as he turned back.

Tommy looked to the dunce cap on Walter's head and could've sworn that he saw it turn into Frosty's hat, but he rubbed his eyes and it seemed to be a normal cap for right now.

* * *

Eventually, it was time for lunch, and a group of triplet boys were having fun by playing with their food. Martin was sitting with Sara while he ate his lunch and drew in his notebook.

"So, what're you drawing?" Sara asked him curiously.

"Oh... I just like to sketch stuff that interests me sometimes..." Martin replied as he was sketching a beautiful picture of Sara.

"Oh, I see," Sara replied. "It sure is nice to have a little creativity. I'm more of a skater though... Like that movie _Ice Princess_."

"Really? Sounds awesome." Martin replied.

"I've always liked ice-skating... But Mother says I should stay inside and let her do my hair." Sara sighed about her lack of freedom, almost like she was a Disney Princess herself.

"Well... That's a load of hooey," Martin replied. "You gotta stand up and tell your mom that just cuz you're her child doesn't mean you're her clone. You got hopes and dreams and feelings of your own!"

"Hmm... Yeah..." Sara replied. "I always thought so. She says I take a lot after my father."

"Well... Maybe that's a good thing." Martin replied.

"I would believe so," Sara said. "It's nice to have someone to talk to. All of these girls are like those perfect little girl dolls you see at the store."

"Ech... Talk about repetitive." Martin rolled his eyes in dismay.

"I always thought so." Sara replied.

Jenny secretly watched Martin and Sara as she looked hopeful for her brother.

"So anyways, whaddyou think of the news about this alleged magical snowman?" asked Martin.

"Hmm... I don't wanna sound like a bossy or know-it-all skeptic, but I have to see it to believe it." Sara told him.

"That's fair." Martin nodded.

"I'm quite curious though." Sara gave a small smile though.

Martin blushed. "You look pretty with your hair down."

"Do you really think so?" Sara asked, a bit bashfully.

"Yes." Martin replied.

"Well... Thank you." Sara smiled.

Martin seemed to smile back to her.

"You seem really sweet." Sara smiled to him fondly.

"Thanks..." Martin replied. "You too."

Sara smiled to Martin while continuing to eat her lunch. Martin smiled back.

"So, Walter, wasn't last night interesting?" Gaz commented to the boy.

"It sure was!" Walter agreed.

"Walter, you gotta tell me what's going on," Tommy said to his best friend as he walked over with his lunch tray. "I saw that hat yesterday, and-"

"Hey! Waiter!" Charlie called out as he grabbed Walter.

"His name's Walter." Martin retorted.

"Whatever!" Charlie glared as he grabbed a hold of Walter. "Listen, kid, you don't shape up, I'm gonna squash you like a bug!" he then threatened, slamming his fist into Walter's lunch tray.

"But that's not a bug, Charlie, that's corn," Walter corrected. "Corn's a starch."

"This time it was the starch, but next time, it's gonna be your face!" Charlie glared. "You better watch your back, Walter, you watch your back! And your front! A-And your middle area, too!"

"Hey. Lay off the kid." Martin remarked firmly.

"_You_ gonna try and stop me?!" Charlie glared.

"No, but I think _he_ might." Jenny said, pointing behind the boy.

He turned and saw Principal Pankley, with his father in tow. Jenny soon smirked with the others because this now meant that Charlie was in deep, deep trouble.

"Busted..." Martin smirked.

* * *

It was the first time in Evergreen history that the detention room had been used and Charlie and Walter were the first two people to occupy it. Principal Pankley soon came in with a crate.

"NO!" Charlie cried out in dismay.

"I'm sorry, son, but this is for your own good," Mayor Tinkerton told him as he opened up the crate to give his older son his own dunce cap. And so he placed the cap on his head, and took the pin away. "I'll be back for you both when your hour is done." he then added.

The others soon walked off as Frosty's hat flew around before making something from gold as Sara stepped in front of it.

"Wait... What's that?" wondered Martin.

Sara seemed to smile to it before picking it up and she let her hair down as she suddenly felt inspired and happy.

Martin gasped. "What's up?" he asked.

"I'm going skating!" Sara beamed as she ran off happily.

"Hey, wait for me!" Martin called as he ran behind her.

"I just feel so happy!" Sara beamed as she looked footloose and fancy-free.

"Cut loose then!" Jenny chuckled to fit the tone.

"Hey, allow me to join in!" Martin exclaimed as he ran alongside her.

"Come along then!" Sara smiled to him.

"Okay!" Martin whooped as he followed her.

Tommy began to follow them and he had a dreamy look in his eyes around Sara.

* * *

Sara soon came to a sculpture that she made of the town and added the gold piece which resembled the courthouse.

"Whoa... That's amazing, Sara!" Martin beamed.

"Thanks," Sara smiled. "I made it myself."

"And boy, does it show!" Martin replied. "You got primo building skills!"

"Primo?" Sara repeated.

"Means 'awesome'." Martin explained.

"Oh, well, thank you," Sara smiled. "It's just something that always interested me."

Tommy kept following after Sara and Martin as they seemed to become good friends so far.

"Aw, no problem." Matin blushed.

Sara took his hand before running with him as they embraced the snow as the flakes blew by them.

"Wow... This is beautiful!" Martin beamed.

"You and your friends aren't from around here, are you?" Sara asked him once they had a chance to talk.

"Like I said; not really."

"Pretty far from home, I see..." Sara sighed. "I'd love to get away from here. I want adventure in the great wide somewhere."

"Really?" Martin asked. "Well, I've been on some pretty wild adventures with my family."

"You don't say." Sara smiled.

Jenny peeked out as she watched Martin and Sara interact as this seemed to be working out nicely. The other kids stood nearby, waiting for her. Tommy came by and soon stepped on a twig by accident.

"Who's there?" Sara glared to that as she stood beside Martin while her hair flowed in the wind.

"Huh?" Martin asked, bewildered.

No one else appeared to be there, but Jenny and the others.

"Heh... Sorry, Bro..." Jenny said to Martin.

"Are you spying on us?" Sara glared slightly.

"Nah... They were waiting for me to finish up with you." Martin replied.

"Hm..." Sara said.

"I'm really sorry," Jenny spoke up. "I was just trying to look out for my brother. I've never seen him this interested in a girl before."

Martin blushed at that.

"Sorry." Jenny smiled bashfully.

"Hm..." Sara replied. "I don't really like spies, but I guess it's okay."

The kids gave a sigh of relief.

"So, you're all his brothers and sisters then?" Sara asked.

"No, I'm just his sister," Jenny said. "These are our friends: Dib, Gaz, Billy, Mandy, Irwin, Nergal Jr, and Raul."

"You forgot Sora, Donald, and Goofy!" Billy gasped.

Everyone else looked in deadpan before Mandy punched him for saying something stupid.

"Then again, this series _is _kinda like the Kingdom Hearts of fan fiction..." Raul commented. "COOL!"

"Or a _Pooh's Adventures_ rip-off," Mandy rolled her eyes. "That autistic fan base."

"But doesn't PerkyGoth14 have autism?" Billy asked.

"I rest my case," Mandy groaned before glaring to the fourth wall. "Come up with your own ideas, ya college reject!"

And then, as if by magic, an anvil fell and clonked Mandy on the head.

"That's why you don't insult the writers," Martin replied. "Haven't you ever seen_ Duck Amuck_ or its sequel, _Rabbit Rampage_?"

Mandy grumbled as she suffered from a case of her own slapstick.

"Dat was fun." Grim chuckled to Mandy's misfortune.

"Yeah," Dib chuckled lightly. "Feels weird laughing at someone's pain... And it's not mine. Feels... Good."

"Welcome to my world." Gaz gave an approving smirk to her brother.

"You guys are strange," Sara commented. "I like ya."

"Thanks," Nergal Jr replied. "You're alright, too."

This seemed like the start of a wonderful friendship.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tommy was soon seen chasing after Frosty's old magic silk hat.

"There it goes again..." Irwin commented.

"Mr. Hat, come back, let's talk!" Billy called out as he began to chase after the flying hat.

"Shut up, Billy." Mandy snapped as she kept running.

"Are you guys leaving?" Sara asked.

Martin seemed to feel torn between his friends and Sara.

"Why don't you stick around with Sara?" Jenny suggested to Martin. "Maybe it would be best this way."

"...Alright, then." Martin replied. "Guess I can catch up with you later."

"Don't worry, this shouldn't take long," Jenny said, giving him an emergency cell phone. "Remember, Dad built these for emergencies, so call me if anything happens."

"Got it!" Martin nodded.

Jenny nodded back and went with the others to follow after the mysterious hat.

"Your sister seems nice," Sara said. "Sometimes I wish I had a sibling."

"Yeah, she's one-in-a-million," Martin replied. "Dunno what life would be like without her."

Sara gave a small smile as she thought that sounded sweet. Martin smiled back at her.

* * *

The others soon ran with Tommy as he chased after the hat before they soon ended up in the public library of Evergreen. The hat made it through the doors first and the doors slammed shut behind it before Tommy and the others came into the building.

"Excuse me, did you see a-" Tommy began.

"Shh!" The librarian shushed with a glare.

Gaz and Nergal Jr glowered at that. They soon came into the library to look for the hat, passing by the various shelves.

"Hey, there's a lot of books in here that LJ and Zofia's mom wrote." Billy noticed.

"COOL!" Nergal Jr commented.

"**SHH!**" The librarian hissed.

Nergal Jr cupped his mouth as he was a bit louder than he thought he was. The hat soon flew all around.

"STOP!" Tommy cried out as he tried to stop it, but soon tripped over a very crooked looking floor tile.

"Whoa... You alright?" asked Dib.

"I... I think so..." Tommy grunted slightly from the landing before trying to fix the tile before seeing what looked like a secret room. "Whoa!"

"I dunno if we should go down there," Nergal Jr commented. "At our school, if something weird happens, it's best to leave it alone... Not to mention that time when The Spider Queen attacked all because of a fight she had with Grim."

"Oh... Yeah, I remember _that_," Raul replied. "That was... Intense."

Tommy was going down the stairs anyway.

"Stop! No!" Nergal Jr cried out before groaning and went down the stairs with him. "Come on, let's go... Not that anyone listens to me anyway."

Gaz looked around, to make sure nobody was looking...and gave Nergal Jr a pat on the shoulder. Nergal Jr blinked before looking to the purple-haired girl in surprise.

Gaz just sighed. "Don't mention it. To anybody."

Nergal Jr gave a small smile to her before they went down the stairs to follow after Tommy in the mysterious room. Tommy felt creeped out the further down they went before yelping from a light switch, but soon took it and clicked it on so that they could see where they were going.

"What is this place?" Tommy wondered.

"Looks like a comic book library now," Jenny commented. "Wonder if we can find any old Action Guy comics. Mom loves Action Guy."

"Maybe if we search hard..." Raul suggested.

Tommy yelped as a rat scurried by.

"Relax, kid, it's going to be okay." Raul told him.

The hat soon pushed a pile of books down from a shelf onto the floor in front of Tommy.

Tommy tried to pick them up to put them back, but soon found an interesting looking comic. "_The Secret and Never-Ending Adventures of Frosty the Snowman_?" he asked out of confusion before opening the comic book to look through it.

"Intriguing..." Dib commented.

Tommy soon began to read the comic book which featured a little boy who didn't believe in magic which the others soon realized was Tommy's father as a kid and had met Frosty the Snowman as a child. Surprisingly, after a few pages, the comic went blank.

"So much for never-ending..." Dib commented.

"That's it?!" Tommy frowned as he checked the pages.

"Whoever bought this got ripped off..." Nergal Jr replied.

They soon heard Mayor Tinkerton's voice coming from the vent as he came into the library.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

"But Mother, can't my friend stay over just this once?" Sara asked her mother as she stood with Martin. "I can't turn him away!"

"I'm sorry, Sara, but we don't allow guests in here," Mrs. Simple scolded before looking to her daughter's hair. "What happened to your hair?!"

"She... Let it down..." Martin explained with a blush.

"Sara, Sara, Sara..." Mrs. Simple sighed before dragging her daughter in the house. "How many times do I have to tell you? You're lucky that you still have time for your piano practice."

Martin looked on with a confused expression.

"Go home, whoever you are." Mrs. Simple told Martin like he wasn't welcomed there.

Martin shot an annoyed glance at Mrs. Simple and headed back out into the snow. Sara's hair was soon put in a bun again and she played the piano with her mother watching.

Martin sighed as he looked in...and trudged away through the snow. There was soon a ringing heard. Martin answered the phone, but didn't say anything.

**_"Hey, Bro, how's it going?"_** Jenny asked on the other line.**_ "You're kinda quiet."_**

"Could be better..." Martin replied. "Sara's snobby mom gave me the boot."

**_"Oh... I'm sorry, buddy..."_** Jenny said softly. **_"You want me to come pick you up?"_**

"That'd be cool..." Martin replied. "I'd prefer not freezing to death."

Jenny soon went to go and get her brother to help him out of his scrape. Martin, meanwhile, waited in the snow.

* * *

Jenny soon came up to her brother after a little while. "Sorry that took a bit long," she then said. "Mom and Dad kinda got hysterical when I told them I left you alone."

"That's understandable..." Martin shivered.

Jenny soon helped Martin up to take him out of the cold. Martin shuffled along with her as they walked home.

"Sorry that girl's mom wasn't too keen on you, but she seems to like you okay." Jenny suggested to help cheer him up.

"Yeah, I guess that's cool." Martin replied.

Jenny soon took Martin back to their parents once they got out of the cold snow.

* * *

They soon got back to the hotel with the others, but little did they know, Frosty was also going to pay Sara a visit to rescue her from her piano lessons. Martin shivered while sipping his hot chocolate.

"Oh, I hope you're not catching a cold." Mike frowned as she felt Martin's forehead.

"N-Nah... J-Just a l-little ch-ch-chilly..." Martin replied.

"You were out for a long time..." Mike frowned. "Just drink your hot chocolate. That always helped me whenever I'd go to the ice rink with my old friends..." she then muttered. "Before they decided I wasn't worth being their friend anymore."

"B-B-Bummer..." Martin shivered. "Wh-Wh-What h-h-happened...?"

"Well, you know how I was an exchange student and met your father and Aunt Lu?" Mike said to him while comforting him. "One day, we were finally having mail delivered to the island, I was so excited to hear from my old friends, Max and Melissa. However, once I finally got a postcard from them, they just decided we weren't friends anymore."

"Wow. Did they even give you a real reason?" Martin asked.

"They just said it was nothing personal, and that they moved on," Mike shrugged. "They said since I abandoned them by becoming an exchange student, they decided Janine was their new best friend. I couldn't believe it! Janine... I mean, how could anyone be friends with a girl who actually likes to play 'Squash'? With friends like that, who needs enemies? At least I had Lu and Og."

Lu and Og nodded.

"I'm sorry that had to happen to you, Mom." Jenny said.

"Their loss, I guess." Mike shrugged.

"Yeah." Martin replied.

"Well, we found an interesting comic book at the library." Dib said to the adults.

"Really now?" asked Og.

"Yeah, apparently The Adventures of Frosty the Snowman." Gaz clarified.

"Okay..." Lu replied.

"Well, now you know more," Mike said. "Frosty visits kids and he says he'll come back again someday, but we never know when he'll come back. Like Mary Poppins."

"Cool," Martin replied. "But it's mostly in the hat."

"Hm... Yeah, that's true..." Mike said.

They all nodded.

"Well, the point is, Frosty makes a lot of changes for people," Mike smiled. "I mean, he made Theo Tinkerton more imaginative..." she then muttered in deadpan. "Until he met that clipboard."

"Yeah. That stupid board." Og agreed.

The kids then looked to each other.

"What a winter vacation this has turned out to be," Manny said. "I still say we should've visited my parents."

"We can do that NEXT year." Lu replied.

"All right, fair enough," Manny said. "I still like that time you and I got to find out more about Día de Muertos."

"Even though we had detention, and those weird people helped us out as volunteers." Lu rolled her eyes.

"Eh, that was a long time ago, Lu," Manny replied. "Besides, you didn't even know what detention was until you got stuck in it with me and Frida."

"Touché." Lu shrugged.

* * *

After a while, everyone was soon in bed, though Martin seemed to lie awake as he thought about Sara. He turned on his side and glanced out the window at the gently falling snow. When he looked, it looked as though Sara had her hair down again while having a good time with Frosty the Snowman.

Martin blinked in surprise as he stepped outside. "...Sara?" he remarked.

"Huh?" Sara blinked before looking over. "Martin!"

"Oh... Hi!" Martin replied with a blush. "I see you've met Frosty..."

"Yeah, I guess I have," Sara smiled. "He seems like a good friend."

"Yup. A little dim, but he's nice." Martin smiled.

Sara smiled back to him before sighing. "I'm sorry about my mother."

"It's fine..." Martin replied. "I know it wasn't your fault..."

"I'd just thought I'd apologize to you for my mother," Sara said. "I've never seen her this uptight before, but I just want you to know that I don't blame you."

"I know," Martin replied. "But I still like you anyway."

"Oh... Well... Thanks," Sara smiled. "I think I like you too."

The two children smiled at one another.

"Um, I better get back home, just to be on the safe side." Sara soon said bashfully.

"Good idea," Martin replied. "See you tomorrow."

"See you then," Sara replied. "Good night."

And Martin went inside, and Sara went home.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day soon came at school. Something interesting happened as it seemed that Charlie, Sara, and Walter were all friends now and Martin and the others happened to notice this.

"This is strange." Tommy commented to his new friends.

"Eh, I suppose Frosty has that effect on people's lives," Martin replied. "Kinda like Pee-Wee Herman..."

"Hey, guys!" Billy said in a way to imitate Paul Reubens since Pee-Wee Herman was referenced.

"Stop stealing LJ and Zofia's dad's materiel!" Irwin scolded his best friend.

"Yeah, you talentless hack!" Martin added.

Billy just pouted to them as they rolled their eyes slightly.

"Anyway, like I said, it's like Frosty is making major changes in the lives of everyone in this town," Martin replied. "And I, for one, am happy with that."

"It's like there's a new Secret Society of kids who get to meet Frosty the Snowman." Jenny commented.

"Yeah. A flock of... Snow Angels, so to speak." Dib replied.

"That's probably a good word for it." Gaz shrugged.

Everyone muttered in agreement at that.

"You think we'll ever see him again?" Sara asked Walter and Charlie.

"Oh, for _sure_." Walter replied.

The others soon walked by which caused them to act like nothing was going on.

"Hey, so did you hear?" Tommy asked Charlie. "Dad's car got vandalized? Principal Pankley's still looking for the one who did it."

Sara looked as though she was guilty of some sort of crime.

"This is a private conversation." Charlie told his brother to shut him out.

"Sorry, bud," Martin replied. "Nothing against you."

"Things are different now." Walter commented.

"Yeah! Now that you're #1!" Charlie glared as Tommy now had his brother's pin.

Tommy sighed in dismay at this. Even his own best friend had shut him out. "Sure... I get it... No problem," he said to them as he walked off, a bit hurt on the inside. "His magic powers come from a top hat. It used to belong to a magician, just so ya know."

The other kids looked to each other as Tommy walked off, a bit mysteriously.

* * *

At the Tinkerton house, Mike, Lu, Og, and Manny came by to visit as Mrs. Tinkerton was on the floor, looking through scattered photographs.

"Um... Good afternoon, Mrs. Tinkerton." Og greeted.

"Hi, Karen." Mike added.

"Oh, uh, hello there." Mrs. Tinkerton smiled.

"Lose something?" Manny asked.

"Oh, just organizing these photos so I can scrapbook later." Mrs. Tinkerton explained.

"Oh. That's nice..." Mike replied.

"We just thought maybe you'd like to talk with someone," Lu shrugged. "Your husband's gone a little loony."

"Yes, I suppose he's let himself go a little, but the children in this town have been acting strangely themselves." Mrs. Tinkerton stated.

"Maybe they're finally learning to have actual fun?" Manny asked. "Just saying."

"To tell you the truth... I think that would be nice," Mrs. Tinkerton sighed. "Winter is the time for kids to play outside and come inside to have hot cocoa or chicken soup... Snow angels... Snowmen... Snowballs... It was cold, but it was a lot of fun. I just loved the winter holidays when I was a little girl."

"Yeah, me too." Mike replied with a smile.

"Snow still weirds me out sometimes." Lu shuddered.

"She didn't really live in a place where yearly snowfall was common when she was a kid." Manny explained.

"Oh, did you live in Florida?" Mrs. Tinkerton asked.

"No, I lived on an island, and I was the beautiful and beloved princess~" Lu smiled a bit like her child self then.

"...Okay..." Mrs. Tinkerton replied.

Mike rolled her eyes and soon helped out Mrs. Tinkerton with her photographs. Tommy soon came through the door.

"Boys?" Mrs. Tinkerton called out. "Is that you?"

"Just me, Mom!" Tommy called back.

"Oh." Og noted.

"I'm in the family room!" Mrs. Tinkerton smiled as her younger son walked in. "Nothing missing, but the family."

Lu snickered at that.

"What're you doing?" Tommy asked his mother.

"Scrapbooking." Mrs. Tinkerton smiled.

"Hmm..." Tommy paused before he picked up one of the photographs. "Mom, who's this?"

"Why, that's your father when he was your age," Mrs. Tinkerton smiled before showing him another photograph. "Playing with your grandfather's hat. He was a magician, you know."

The others glanced at each other. Tommy soon walked off with the photograph to his bedroom as he realized that his father was the young boy who met Frosty in the comic book he found in the library. The other kids were coming by and soon found the adults in the Tinkerton household. They entered the house and wiped their feet.

"Oh, hello, kids," Mrs. Tinkerton smiled. "Uh, Tommy's here, but he just went in his room to do his homework."

"Okay..." Dib replied.

They soon came to see Tommy.

"Guys, you won't believe this, but my dad was the kid who met Frosty the Snowman!" Tommy told them once they came in.

"We know." Martin replied.

"I just don't believe it." Tommy said to them.

"I can't believe it's not butter!" Billy cried out suddenly.

Mandy smacked Billy in the back of the head.

"I'd say talk to him about it, but I don't know if he'd even want to remember." Irwin said to Tommy.

"Maybe..." Martin replied. "But he might not believe us."

"So what can we do?" Jenny shrugged, feeling lost.

"Well, we'd have to find proof." Dib replied.

"Looks like we gotta play 'Detective'," Gaz said. "Too bad that Fudo kid isn't here, he'd probably love this."

"Yeah, most definitely," Martin replied. "But he's a five-foot-tall magical talking snowman. It's not like he'll be hard to spot."

"We'll think of something... Soon enough... And..." Jenny said before slowing down and suddenly yawned. "Oh, excuse me. It's kinda late, isn't it?"

"Yeah... I guess it is..." Junior replied.

"We can start fresh in the morning." Gaz suggested.

"Hmm... That works," Jenny said. "I feel a bit wiped out right now."

Everyone agreed to that.

"Well, see ya guys around then." Tommy said to them.

The group soon went to get some sleep while thinking about Frosty the Snowman and Tommy went to his bed.

* * *

The next morning was going to be a rather unusual one. At least for Mayor Tinkerton. As he got up, he noticed that plenty of things weren't as they normally should be in his town. The sun was about a minute late and people seemed to be breaking the rules and he had a mental breakdown over his car's hood ornament being gone.

"**WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!**" The man cried out before collapsing onto his beloved car.

Everything he'd ever known to be normal was completely topsy-turvy, flipped upside down!

"Mutiny, sir. The calls won't stop coming in," Principal Pankley told the crying mayor. "Children aren't listening to the rules, they aren't listening to their parents, in a nutshell: it's mayhem!"

"But if the kids aren't listening to us and they're not listening to their parents; who ARE they listening to?!" Mayor Tinkerton asked nervously.

"Apparently there's talk of a magical snowman going around." Pankley replied.

"Uh... Talking snowman?" Mayor Tinkerton asked.

"All the children claim that he's the reason behind all these new changes," Pankley continued. "But it's ridiculous."

"B-But it's crazy talk! There's no such thing!" Mayor Tinkerton replied. "...Is there?"

"Of course not, sir," Pankley told him. "I know that, and you know that, but something has convinced our children otherwise! Now they're starting to question everything that Evergreen stands for."

"But what can we do about this?!" Mayor Tinkerton worried, breaking into a cold sweat.

"We'll act swiftly and without mercy!" Pankley told him, putting his hand on his shoulder. "It's just that..."

"Please," Mayor Tinkerton told him. "Speak frankly, Pankley."

"Sir, we've known each other since we were children," Pankley grinned to him. "And I've never had anything but respect for you, except maybe great respect, but these days, look at you, sir! You're a mess!"

Mayor Tinkerton glanced at himself. "Oh...you're right..."

"Your car's been vandalized, the ground's unkempt, your children won't listen to ya!" Pankley continued, making the man more and more paranoid. "Do you think you're still up to the job?"

Mayor Tinkerton gripped his clipboard as he began to look like he got struck by a handful of anxiety.

"I think you know what needs to be done, sir." Principal Pankley remarked as he held out his hand.

Mayor Tinkerton looked to the school principal with a lot on his mind as he felt like he had no other choice. And so...he handed him his clipboard.

"You won't regret this, sir," Pankley replied. "I'll straighten this town out again."

"That's a good man... I knew you'd see it my way." Pankley grinned as he took the clipboard from him.

And it was clear that things would become worse than they had been before.

* * *

Tommy soon made it to Walter's house as he showed his best friend the comic book which featured his father as a child.

"How do I know this is for real?" Walter asked him.

Tommy frowned as he wasn't sure how to answer that question.

Walter soon came to the window as he heard some kids playing outside and soon took out a pair of binoculars. Once there, he could see a friendly familiar sight. "Frosty!"

The snowman himself was playing with three of the local kids; triplets, in fact. Walter soon tied his bedsheets together to go out the window, despite not being that far up from the ground.

"Walter, wait!" Tommy cried out. "This is important!"

"So's this!" Walter glared. "Frosty was my pal first!" He then hopped into the snow out the window and began to run after the snowman.

* * *

Meanwhile, Frosty was hanging out with almost all the kids of Evergreen, and they were having a blast. Ex-Mayor Tinkerton soon came back home.

"Yow! You don't look so good, Theo." Mike commented.

"Oh. Hello, Mike..." Mr. Tinkerton replied drearily as he sat down in a chair.

"Yeesh... You really don't look so good..." Mike commented.

"Perhaps he has Coconut Munchies?" Lu suggested.

"That's an island disease!" Mike reminded her.

Lu shrugged with a sheepish smile.

"I think he's depressed..." Og suggested.

Tommy soon came home to see his father acting up.

"Your father's been that way for more than an hour now," Mrs. Tinkerton frowned. "Nothing seems to snap him out of it."

"I still think he has the Coconut Munchies." Lu commented.

"And I told you, that's only an island disease," Mike replied. "The guy is depressed."

"Hmm... I think I know!" Mrs. Tinkerton smiled as she soon took out a clipboard.

The others glanced over as Mrs. Tinkerton and her son soon began to do a Mariachi Band song with a clipboard to help Mr. Tinkerton come out of his slump.

"This is...unsettling..." Martin replied. "Even more so than Tim Burton's version of _Hansel & Gretel._" he shuddered at the thought.

The others nodded to that... Even Gaz seemed a bit disturbed.

"Nothing!" Mrs. Tinkerton frowned.

"That usually cracks him up." Tommy added.

"Pankley... He's a good man..." Mr. Tinkerton muttered. "He'll do wonders with Evergreen... I'm sure of it!"

"Great, he's babbling to himself..." Lu rolled her eyes. "This guy's nuttier than squirrel poo!"

"Mom... What's he talking about?" Tommy asked, uneasily.

"Um... Kids... I think we should go back to the hotel for a while." Mike suggested.

"Good idea..." Martin replied. "See you around."

Mike soon walked out with the others following her as Mr. Tinkerton appeared to be having a nervous breakdown.

"You guys ever get this horrible feeling that things are about to get worse?" asked Martin.

"Lots of times, but we shouldn't let that stop us," Raul said before pounding his chest to look brave and strong. "We have to help this pathetic town, and I intend on doing it! This I swear!"

"That was a great speech, cuz." Martin replied.

"Whoa. Really?" Raul smiled bashfully.

"Sure, man!" Martin replied.

"Well, in that case, thank you!" Raul beamed. "I've been practicing from my dad's old speeches when he was a younger El Tigre."

"Well, it was pretty good!" Jenny replied.

Raul smiled and bowed, appreciating the compliments he was given.

"Still... We'd best be on our guard tomorrow," Martin replied. "Frosty might be in danger."

"I know we can do it," Jenny agreed with her brother. "Gaz, think you wanna help this time?"

"Eh, why not?" Gaz shrugged. "I have a soul even if it might be blackened and dried up."

"Well, as bad as it is, at least it's not Mandy's." Junior replied.

Mandy glared to that and another random anvil fell on her just for the sake of comedy.

* * *

The camera briefly zooms out to PerkyGoth14's bedroom. "Eh... Ain't I a stinker?" she smirked.

* * *

And back to the story.

"Okay then, it's decided: we sneak out and look for Frosty tonight." Dib said.

"Right!" The others agreed to that.

And so, the kids headed home with their parents. On the way, they discussed their plans for the town of Evergreen and the word all about Frosty the Snowman.

"The kids are all excited about him," Martin explained. "But the parents don't even know he exists. And when parents get mad about something, they hold a meeting to discuss what to do about it."

"Like all parents in a fantasy magical land..." Jenny muttered. "I just hope this doesn't end up like it does in a Dr. Seuss book." she then mentioned, mostly referring to Horton Hears a Who.

"Oh, I remember the last time THAT happened..." Martin replied. "It almost resulted in the genocide of an entire species."

"Exactly," Jenny nodded. "I just hope no one ends up like that mean old Sour Kangaroo."

"Yup," Dib nodded. "Here's hoping."

"What do we do, stop the meeting?" Gaz asked.

"Nah, we don't have that much power," Martin replied. "Plus, they're more likely to listen to fellow adults than they are to listen to a bunch of kids."

"But how do we manage that?" Raul asked, scratching his head.

"Well, we still gotta make sure Frosty is safe," Junior replied. "We'll head out at 8:00 and go look for him."

"All right, we can do that," Jenny said as she set an alarm. "Who says adventures are difficult?"

* * *

And so the kids went about their business. Both luckily and unfortunately, no one seemed to pay a whole lot of attention to them as they were children. So it was both a victory and a fail. Regardless, they snuck out that night to the forest. Due to it being night time, it was a bit colder than during the day. Some of the animals looked curious of the group of kids outdoors so late in the middle of the forest.

"He's gotta be here somewhere," Dib remarked. "No way you could miss something like a walking, talking snowman!"

"Why don't we talk to the animals?" Billy asked.

"Because we're not Akito and Estelle?" Mandy deadpanned.

"Plus, that's not what we're here for." Martin replied.

"Yeah, but maybe the animals saw Frosty?" Billy pouted. "No one ever listens to me anymore."

"That's because you're an idiot, Billy," Mandy explained. "nobody listened to you to begin with."

"I'm sure Frosty isn't too far," Nergal Jr said. "He seems to be close to the forest... Almost... Almost like it's home to him."

"Well, he IS made from forest snow," Raul replied. "But maybe we should check by the frozen lake."

"He just couldn't have gone too far even though he's among the kids of Evergreen," Mandy said with a huff. "This is like the time Grim took us to meet Santa Claus in person when he became a vampire."

"Oh...yeah, I remember," Dib nodded. "That was...confusing."

They looked around for a while.

"Excuse me, have you seen Frosty the Snowman anywhere?" Billy smiled once he ran into the twin fauns who were known as Geno and Gurri: the children of Bambi and Faline.

"Billy, I just told you, we don't have time!" Martin yelled back.

"But I wanna talk to the 'aminals'!" Billy cried out.

"Billy. We're going. NOW." Mandy ordered.

"Awww!" Billy pouted as he soon walked away from the animals who looked at him strangely.

"What a strange monkey." An older Flower said to his mate.

"Hmm... Indeed..." Miss Skunk agreed with him.

"Eh, the world gets weirder and weirder every day." An older Thumper said to them.

The kids approached the lake and saw Frosty doing a bunch of tricks on the ice.

"Wait a second... That sign says thin ice," Nergal Jr noticed. "He's gonna fall in!"

"Hey, kids!" Frosty smiled as he skated along. "Come on over! The ice is fine!"

"FROSTY!" Martin yelled. "THE ICE IS GONNA BREAK! YOU GOTTA GET OFF THE ICE!"

"Get off of the ice? Why would I do that?" Frosty replied.

"YOU'RE LITERALLY STANDING ON THIN ICE!" Jenny helped out. "MOVE YOUR SNOWY BUTT!"

"The ice is going to BREAK!" Martin shouted. "**RUN FOR IT!**"

"FROSTY!" Jenny added.

Frosty looked to them and soon came off of the ice since it was freaking them out. The kids sighed in relief.

"Hey, guys!" Frosty smiled. "You wanna play?"

"We can play when you're safe!" Martin replied.

"What's going on?" Frosty asked them.

"Evergreen is kinda having trouble with you in town and all... And... Uh... How do I say this nicely?" Raul asked, struggling a bit as he helped explain what was going on to the magical talking snowman.

"Is it Professor Hinkle?" Frosty asked.

"Nope. Way worse," Martin replied. "That no-good creep Principal Pankley is trying to get rid of you by stealing your hat."

"No!" Frosty yelped as he held onto his hat. "Without my hat, I'm nothing!"

"Exactly why we need to protect ya!" Dib explained.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Walter as he ran out. "Frosty was MY friend first! And Pankley said I could spend time with him here!"

"We're trying to save Frosty!" Gaz told the geeky boy.

Pankley glared at the kids from behind a tree.

"Walter, you have to listen to us." Gaz said.

"No! You just want him all for yourself!" Walter glared.

"Gosh darn it, Walter, just listen!" Martin yelled. "We're trying to keep Frosty outta trouble! Cuz Pankley is nothing BUT trouble!"

"What do you know anyway?" Walter huffed.

"Just trust us, alright?" Jenny told him. "I know you and everyone else became friends with Frosty, but if you don't listen to us; no one may ever seen Frosty the Snowman again."

"Yeah, and you think you're steamed now?" Dib asked. "If Pankley got his way, nobody would be able to play and have fun with Frosty ever again!"

"No way!" Walter said. "Principal Pankley wouldn't do that!"

"Uh, yes he would," Mandy replied.

"He makes Mr. Krupp look like The Cat in the Hat by comparison!" added Raul.

"He makes Ms. Butterbean look like the nanny from _The Sound of Music_, yo!" Irwin added.

"Yeah. And she isn't a jerk, she's just incredibly negligent," Dib added. "He makes Ms. Bitters look like Miss Frizzle!"

"That's easy for you to say." Irwin shuddered.

"We may be new here, but we know what we're talking about," Jenny told Walter. "Please. Listen to us."

"Yeah!" Gaz nodded. "What reason would we have to lie to you about this?"

Walter looked to them and soon looked down, a bit dramatically. "...Maybe you're right."

The kids nodded. "Glad to see you're making sense, Walt," Martin sighed. "Now let's get Frosty outta here...or at least get his hat outta here."

"How can we hide him though? "Walter asked. "Won't he melt indoors?"

"Pankley just needs the hat," Dib explained. "So if we keep the hat away from him, then even if he finds Frosty, we'll still have an edge up on him!"

"I guess it could work," Walter said. "Are you sure it will though?"

"It will, 'cuz we're an adventure squad!" Jenny proclaimed.

"Adventure Squadron, but hey, potato, pot-ah-to," Martin shrugged.

"Meh." Jenny said to her brother.

"Uh, are you guys like a club or something?" Walter asked.

"Not important, but what is important is Frosty's future!" Dib replied.

"Exactly!" Nergal Jr replied. "So we have to keep the hat away from-... Hey, where'd Pankley go?"

"Uh-oh." The others muttered to that, fearing the worst.

"And...where's the hat?!" yelped Martin.

The others soon began to panic and freak out.

"Now, now, I'm sure it's around here somewhere." Walter told them nervously.

"Dude, make the connection: the hat is gone, and so is Pankley." Irwin replied. "He took it!"

"Evergreen is doomed!" Billy panicked. "They'll destroy us all to make it happen!"

"Don't start." Mandy snapped, cramming a handful of snow in Billy's mouth to shut him up.

Billy muffled and soon fell over backwards in the snow.

"I should've known this was gonna happen," Jenny groaned. "Frosty's doomed, and it's because of us."

"Hey," Martin replied to his sister. "We can still fix this. Just gotta find out _where _he's hiding Frosty's hat tomorrow."

"Do you think we can fix things in time?" Jenny pouted.

"Sure!" Martin replied.

"...I don't know..." Jenny said. "How do we come up with some ideas?"

"Easy!" Martin smiled before he broke out into a random dance sequence to help cheer her up and help her think. "Use your noodle!"

Jenny looked unsure, before joining in with her brother.

"NOODLE! Use your noodle! NOODLE! Do the noodle dance!~" A voice began to sing as the two danced while thinking up some solutions.

"Great Gretsky, I've GOT IT!" Martin exclaimed.

The others soon gathered around.

"If you sing the song 'Let it Go', I'll open up your rib cage." Mandy threatened.

Martin snorted. "That wasn't my plan. That's a dumb plan," he replied. "Pankley seems like the type to flaunt his power, right? So most likely he's gonna be hiding the hat somewhere anybody can see it, but nobody can get to it!"

"You mean like a museum exhibit or something?" Nergal Jr asked.

"Yeah, basically," Martin replied. "We can discuss it tomorrow... I'm kinda tired."

"Fine by me..." Gaz said before yawning. "I get a little grouchy if I don't get enough sleep."

"A little?" Dib muttered to himself.

"Hey, let's not push the issue any further." Raul urged.

Dib grinned innocently and nervously.

* * *

They soon went back to the hotel to get some sleep.

"I'll become scarier than LJ and Zofia's mom's haunted house on Halloween we visited before we had to deal with that Jack-O-Lantern Pumpkin Head guy." Mandy muttered from a Halloween adventure they had altogether as a group.

"Hey," Martin spoke. "Less talkie, more sleepy. G'night."

"Comfy?" Jenny smiled before dozing off. "Good..."

And so, the kids all went to sleep.

Cherry soon appeared before the camera zoomed in on her and she smirked bashfully. "What? Can't I make a cameo now and again? Heh..." she then chuckled to the readers as she went to watch the children's dreams.

Lionel glanced at the camera, and shrugged before following her.


	6. Chapter 6

Eventually, the next morning came.

Martin grabbed the alarm clock as it went off and he soon jumped out of the bed to get ready bright and early so that they could confront Principal Pankley. "Everyone, rise and shine," he announced. "It...is time."

"Why so early?" Jenny grumbled.

"Because now that Pankley is mayor, he's probably gonna be on our cases even more so about getting to school on time," Martin replied. "And we don't need any more distractions from our mission."

"Fair enough..." Jenny said. "Hey, you guys!" she then called out to wake everyone else up.

The kids woke up, grunting and groaning as they did. Everyone soon quickly got up, brushed their teeth, washed their faces, and got dressed as they rushed out to stop Pankley at once.

* * *

"My daughter didn't make her bed this morning!" A man complained.

"My boys said the snowman made them skip their chores!" Another man added. "And steal our garbage!"

"My daughter is skipping piano!" Mrs. Simple ranted as her husband fell asleep. "She'd rather go ice-skating with the snow fellow!"

"What'd I tell you?" Dib asked. "If they find something they don't like, they hold a meeting on how to deal with it!"

"Grown-ups... What're they good for anyway?" Raul scoffed as he crossed his arms.

"Well... Our parents?" Jenny asked.

"Okay, but you know what I mean," Raul said. "Some adults are just useless and a bunch of crybabies."

"Mostly in Endsville." Dib nodded.

The adults continued to complain about the children like they were rebelling against them.

Pankley soon banged his gavel to get them all to settle down. "Good people of Evergreen, on behalf of Mr. Tinkerton, and myself, I assure you, magical snowmen do not exist!" he then announced to them. "A child's imagination is a dangerous thing! Any future abouts of 'imaginitis', will be dealt with swiftly and without mercy! And as of tonight, I will be stepping in for Mr. Tinkerton, and changing both the crisis situation, and the town of Evergreen, and I assure you, you will never hear the words 'Frosty the Snowman' again!"

Mike, Lu, Og, and Manny glanced at each other with worried expressions as the other adults cheered.

"Mr. Tinkerton... Old friend..." Pankley grinned at his new success. "Your clipboard, please?"

Mr. Tinkerton looked a bit crushed as he was soon forced to give up his clipboard and even hesitated for quite a bit. Mrs. Tinkerton couldn't help but cry for her husband's loss.

"So that's what happened..." Jenny said as she spied on the meeting with the others.

"This is... Despicable..." Martin remarked.

"That man is just sickening!" Gaz yowled. "He doesn't seem to stop for anything! That's why this town is acting nutso!"

"Man, who knows what he's gonna do to us once we get back to school?" Dib commented.

"This is insane!" Og protested to the crowd. "You can't suppress a kid's imagination! Sure you start there, but what then? Protest the right to free speech? The basic rights of humanity? What about the freedom? Freedom is the right of all sentient beings, and that includes children!"

The crowd soon turned to him.

"Whoa." Mike muttered as that was the most dramatic she had ever seen Og become.

"If you do this to the children, it'll only make things worse!" Og glared as he looked a bit angered.

"Yeah!" Manny added. "Creativity got us so much cool things we use nowadays! If necessity is the mom of invention, then creativity is the father!"

"They're out of control!" Pankley told the people to get them on his side. "The imagnitis has spread out to them!"

"This man is a nutcase," Og explained. "Clearly he's exaggerating and preying on your paranoia so that you'll do something foolish."

"Come on, Evergreeners, are you going to believe _me_, a long-time resident, or _these_ psychopaths?" Pankley replied.

The people seemed to side more with him and against Mike, Lu, Og, and Manny.

"Didn't see that one coming." Mike deadpanned.

"Damn...he pulled a McCarthy on us." Og remarked.

"We better get out of here," Manny said. "Otherwise El Tigre might have to come out."

"Good thinking..." Mike replied as the four of them made a run for it.

The town council began to rally up against Frosty the Snowman.

* * *

The kids soon went to school and it seemed to get worse from there as all of the students were called into an assembly.

"This could've been your big chance to suck up to Dad." Charlie glared to Tommy.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tommy replied.

"Someone who wanted to destroy Frosty ratted him out!" Charlie glared. "Magic powers are in his hat... Kids never know..." he then mocked the adults' complaints about Frosty.

"Hey, we _did _try to make sure Frosty got to safety..." Martin explained. "And we did...at least for awhile."

"You think I did this?" Tommy asked.

"Whenever you had the chance, you never hung out with him!" Sara glared to Tommy.

"She has a point..." Dib replied. "But it wasn't him."

"Ahem!" The kids' schoolteacher soon came out, clearing her throat with a smile as the spotlight shined down on her. "Principal Pankley-"

Pankley soon cleared his throat to correct her in addressing him.

"Erm, Mayor Pankley-" The teacher then tried again.

"MAYOR!" Pankley snapped.

"Oh, sorry," The teacher then said. "Mayor Principal Pankley will now take the stage."

Martin just rolled his eyes and began packing little paper bits into a straw. Jenny offered to help him as it seemed like Raul was falling asleep.

"All rise!" The schoolteacher smiled as she clapped by herself before letting Pankley come on stage so that he could give the kids a speech.

Martin covered the paper bits in spit, then shot a few spitballs discreetly. Pankley began to make a speech while most of the students felt bored about listening to him. He soon began to order them around like in a sick, cruel game of Simon Says since he was in charge of them, both now in school and in the town.

"That despicable fiend..." Martin growled. "Time to channel our inner Barts..."

"It might get us in a lot of trouble, but if you say so, Bro." Jenny replied.

"Hey, ya gotta do what's necessary." Martin replied.

"I guess so, you got a spare straw?" Jenny asked him.

"I got plenty." Martin replied before handing her one.

Jenny smirked as she accepted it. Raul had fallen asleep eventually while the other students did what Pankley made them do. The kids then proceeded to fire spitballs with their straws.

"Hey! Who's the wise guy?!" Pankley glared.

The other students gasped as no one would dare do that, even before Pankley suddenly became the mayor.

"Eat my shorts, Pankley!" yelled Martin in a disguised, synthesized voice. "Just cuz you're head cheese doesn't mean you'll ever be the boss of _me_!"

"Oh, he's a head cheese alright," Jenny smirked to her brother. "His plan and head are full of holes, so he's the SWISS HEAD CHEESE!" she then paused. "Dang, that sounded funnier in my head."

"Hey, you can still improve." Martin replied.

"I'll work on it," Jenny said. "I was never good with comebacks like Mom was."

"Cuzzlewitz!" Raul cried out as he suddenly woke up before mumbling. "Sorry... Dreaming."

"S'cool, Raúl." Martin replied.

"You children better behave or I'll kick you out of this school!" Pankley threatened.

"Is that a promise?" Nergal Jr smirked.

"Just _try _it, Stank-ley!" Martin sneered, mooning the principal.

The students looked very shocked from that and even one of the girls fainted from that.

"You can NEVER stop the power that is imagination, you cueball-headed bozo!" Martin added. "It is an ever-growing, expanding force that lives in everything and everyone!"

Lightning seemed to flash around him after he finished.

"You might have brainwashed the townspeople, but you can't get us!" Jenny proclaimed.

"What they said!" Dib added.

"**GET THEM OUT OF THIS SCHOOL AT ONCE!**" Pankley yelled out to school security about the Mazinsky twins and their friends.

"You'll NEVER TAKE US ALIVE, YA MOOK!" Martin yelled before throwing down a smoke pellet.

Everyone coughed from the smoke and Martin and Jenny soon helped their friends out once the smoke blocked them. They made their way through the smoke and got out. Billy coughed as he had breathed in some of the smoke by accident.

"Move it." Martin snapped.

"Can't you see he needs to take a breath?" Mandy droned.

"He can take one when we're out," Martin replied. "Surprised to see _you _of all people showing concern for Billy."

"Whatever." Mandy rolled her eyes.

"My sentiments exactly," Dib replied. "Time to go!"

Billy soon took out a snowball and ate it before breathing out some cold air as the smoke passed through his system.

"Where are we going now?" Irwin asked the others.

"Heck if I know." Junior replied.

They rushed far away from the school grounds as much as they could since they almost seemed to be like Public Enemies #1.

"Did we make it?" Mandy asked.

"Yeah, we seem to be as far as we can go," Dib replied. "I think we lost 'em."

"Well, this is just great," sighed Martin. "We have to find some way to get Frosty's hat back...but to do THAT, we'd need to find it first!"

"It can't be too far off." Jenny remarked.

"Sure, easy for you to say." Mandy rolled her eyes.

"Well, I don't see you doing anything, Miss Lazy Bones," Jenny glared. "What's wrong? Just 'cuz your best friend forever the Grim Reaper ain't here, that means you can't even do as much as function?"

Mandy growled a bit from that with fire in her eyes as it seemed to also animate her hair almost like she went Super Saiyan.

"Ah, shut up!" Jenny snapped. "Go ahead and growl all you like, I'm not scared of you!"

"Now... Where we would we look for Frosty's hat?" Martin asked.

"Duh... I dunno... Maybe it's flowing in the wind somewhere?" Billy smiled randomly. "Like Santa or koala bears."

"Well, we won't get any work done in the daytime," said Junior. "Too easy for people to see us. We'd have to operate under cover of darkness. In other words, wait until nightfall."

"But I don't like the dark!" Billy yelped.

"...Then don't come," Martin said before looking back. "That could work though because I doubt there's a lot of night owls in Sappy Smiley Town."

"Great, then we can get the others and retrieve the hat!" Jenny replied. "Wherever it is..."

"Great, we have a plan." Martin agreed.

"Yeah!" Jenny cheered.

Martin nodded, though his mind seemed to drift elsewhere as he felt strange from sudden that shift of mind.


	7. Chapter 7

And so, that night, Martin, Junior, Raul, Dib, and Gaz snuck out and headed to Sara's house, where Tommy and Charlie were already.

"I'm sorry I accused you," said Sara.

"I didn't do anything," replied Tommy. "But tonight, that's about to change. Are you in?"

Sara gave a small smile with a thumb's up.

"That's a definite yes, Primos." Raul remarked.

"Glad we're all on the same page," Gaz said to Tommy and Charlie. "Is that everybody?"

"Not quite... There's still one more..." Dib reminded his sister.

They then came to Walter's house and tossed out some snowballs at his bedroom window as it was late, so he would likely be asleep.

Eventually, Walter got up, went to the window, and opened it...and put his glasses on. "It wasn't my fault," he protested in the face of their glares. "Pankley tricked me! I shoulda known if he was involved there'd be trouble...I just wanted Frosty back."

"That's what we _all _want, Walter," replied Gaz.

"What time is it anyway?" asked Walter.

Charlie grinned. "Time to go get our snowman!" he replied.

* * *

At that, the kids all gathered around so that they could get Frosty back to regain sincere happiness in their little lives as children as it seemed like it was too late for the adults.

"We're breaking Frosty out and we're gonna need back-up." Tommy told the others.

"We're in!" The triplet boys proclaimed as they each took a trashcan lid to help out.

"Thanks... Uh... Um... You guys." Dib said as they never learned their names.

* * *

Later, at the school, Principal/Mayor Pankley was bragging to one of the security guards. "Before the clipboard? Forget about it! I needed to work 10 hours," he remarked. "But now? I get by on next to nothing."

While he continued yammering, Tommy took an icicle and threw it into the woods, where it smashed on a tree trunk.

Hearing the noise, the guard and Pankley went to investigate. "Who's there?" asked the principal.

The flashlight shined throughout the nearly frozen forest as there didn't seem to be anybody there. However, they soon spotted a familiar-looking form between the trees.

"He's back!" Pankley gasped as he thought he saw Frosty the Snowman.

Charlie chuckled to himself from behind the fake snowman.

"GET HIM!" Pankley commanded before he ran off with the security guard, away from the school.

"To the doors!" Jenny signaled the others.

Quickly, the group raced inside; afterwards, they tiptoed through the school hallways until they spotted Frosty's hat on top of a podium, surrounded by red velvet ropes, and covered by glass.

"Looks like we might need to cut through the glass somehow..." pondered Martin.

"Too bad we don't have claws like Catwoman." Jenny remarked from that.

* * *

Meanwhile, Billy and Mandy were forced to keep watch on Pankley as he crept up towards the Frosty decoy before he tackled it and fell into the snow pile.

"Pinhead," Mandy scoffed as Billy laughed like a hyena. "Worse than Goodvibes."

"We've been duped!" Pankley cried out with a glare.

"Uh-oh..." Billy and Mandy soon said.

* * *

"What if we lift up the glass? I think I might have a way." Tommy suggested.

"Worth a shot," Dib replied. "Then Martin can snag the hat while someone holds up the glass!"

"You wanna try your idea?" Gaz asked Tommy.

"Yeah, I saw it in a movie once." Tommy replied.

"Eh," Gaz shrugged from that. "Might as well go for it."

Tommy spit in his hands then as he grabbed the glass and tried to lift it up. He strained a bit before he was finally able to succeed.

"Hey, it actually worked." Martin said, amazed a bit as he swiped the hat away.

Tommy then dropped the glass which summoned the security alarm once Frosty's hat was suddenly taken.

"Shoot!" Martin spat. "Let's just take the hat and run!"

And so the kids made a run for it.

Outside, Pankley heard the alarm blaring. "Quick! Shut off the alarm before the whole town is awake!" he told the guard, who saluted and ran off.

At that, they dashed off as Tommy took a look at the hat with amazement as he saw a special patch sewn in. "Wooow... _'Property of Theodore Tinkerton'_. This is for you, Dad!"

"Shut off the alarm before the whole town is awake!" Pankley told his security guard.

The security guard ran off right away at that as Martin got to the window with the hat and opened it to see Sara on the other side, waiting for them. Sara smiled as she took the hat from Martin, though some sparks seemed to fly when their hands touched. Martin nodded to her, and Sara took the hat and skated off across the ice.

"There she is, stop her!" Pankley ordered as Sara looked behind herself, only to break her skates, and land on the ice.

"Ow! My leg!" she exclaimed, rubbing her sore appendage.

"Hold it right there, young lady." smirked Pankley as he approached Sara.

"Help!" Sara cried out of fright.

"Beta Team, go! Go!" Martin called out.

The triplet boys soon slid over with their trashcan lids like sleds across the ice. Pankley yelled out once he saw them before he ran off from them, though slipped a bit due to being on the ice.

"Watch out for Sara, guys!" Martin reminded.

The triplet boys soon slid over as they caught Sara with Frosty's hat as Pankley slipped and slid right into a snowbank.

"Oh, yeah, and watch out for that snowbank." Martin smirked at Pankley's misfortune.

"Heads up, Pankley!" Walter remarked as he tossed a snowball over Pankley's head & into an icicle-covered branch. The icicles were jostled down from the tree and surrounded the principal like bars on a cage.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Walter spat.

But Pankley just laughed mockingly as he kicked down two of the icicles. By that time, the blaring alarm had woken up the rest of the townspeople.

"Busted~" Martin and Jenny smirked in unison from that.

"Back to bed, folks," Pankley smiled nervously as he rushed over to get the townspeople back to bed before they could see anything. "Nothing to see here. In fact, it's all a dream."

"Sara's not in her room!" Mrs. Simple cried out.

"Walter too!" Mrs. Wader added.

"Both my boys are out there!" Mrs. Tinkerton whimpered.

"Yeah... Our kids and their friends are missing too." Mike added as she stood with Og.

"I demand that my baby boy be brought back to me at once!" Lu glared as Manny tried to hold her back.

"I assure you ladies, we have everything under control," said Pankley, trying to save face. "Now go back to bed."

But Mike, Lu, Og, and the other concerned parents just shoved past the principal, and Mrs. Simple even growled at him.

As the man looked on, Mr. Tinkerton put a hand on his shoulder. "Can I do anything to help?" he asked warmly.

"Yeah, in fact, you can," said Pankley as he pushed past Theo. "**STAY OUT OF MY WAY!**" he shouted, running off and leaving Mr. Tinkerton by himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the woods, the kids were putting the finishing touches on Frosty's body, and as the piece de resistance, Raul tied on a small blue bow-tie as Martin placed the old silk hat back on the snowman's head.

In a flash of wintery magic, Frosty the Snowman was back among the living once more. "Happy Birthday!" he exclaimed, and the children cheered for him.

"Happy Birthday, Frosty." Gaz replied, though with a bit of an indifferent tone.

The kids happily joined hands as they danced in a circle around the living snowman. The parents gathered around with flashlights before they heard something in the forest.

"They're in the woods!" Mrs. Tinkerton told the other parents.

And so the parents ventured into the forest, seeing their offspring playing with a magical, living, breathing, snowman.

Principal Pankley got in front of the sight to block it. "I know what it looks like. I know what it looks like, people!" he exclaimed.

"It looks like a snowman," said Mrs. Simple.

"A _magical _snowman!" added Mrs. Wader.

Principal Pankley blinked a bit. "Well...it looks like that," he stated. "But, Pankley says close your eyes! Close your eyes!" he exclaimed, covering his eyes with his hands. He then jumped in front of the crowd. "Pankley says don't look at the snowman, or whatever it is or isn't! It's not there!"

Mr. Tinkerton walked forward, along with Mike, Lu, Manny, and Og. "Boys?" he asked, and Tommy and Martin came over.

"Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Mazinsky, and Mr. and Mrs. Rivera?" Tommy said. "We'd like to re-introduce you to an old friend of yours: Frosty the Snowman!"

A wide, teary-eyed smile broke out on Theo's face. "...Is that...really you?" he asked.

"No way!" Mike gasped.

Lu seemed to faint from that while Og cracked a small smile.

"Lu!" Manny gasped as he tried to wake up his wife.

"Man, you all got old, huh?" Frosty asked his old friends who were all grown up.

"I thought I made you up." Theo said to Frosty.

"He's real, Dad." Tommy smiled.

"He was real all along." Martin added.

"Here, Dad, I can't wear this anymore," Tommy sighed as he gave his medal back to his father. "I broke all the rules. I didn't listen."

"But you _did _listen," Frosty told him. "You listened to your heart."

Theo nodded in agreement. "You did it just right, son," he told him before seeing what was on top of Frosty's head. "Hey, my father's hat!" By this point, he was on the verge of crying tears of frozen joy. "...WHAT TOOK YA SO LONG?!" he exclaimed.

"I had a little detour along th' way..." Frosty stated, glaring at Principal Pankley, and this time, the other adults of Evergreen joined in.

"Pankley, I believe you have something that doesn't belong to you anymore." stated Theo.

"The hat? Fine, you can take it, I'm not a hat guy," shrugged Pankley, but he was blocked before he could walk away.

"No... The clipboard." Theo said firmly.

Pankley pouted a bit from that.

"Come on... Come on... Hand it over..." Theo told him as he held out his hand for his prized possession.

Pankley held out the clipboard, but he kept his grip on it as Theo tried to get it back before they both tugged at it.

"Seriously?" Mike rolled her eyes. "It's just a clipboard."

Pankley growled as he was forced to give the clipboard back. "You are setting an example right now, sir," he warned Theo a bit. "If you accept this nonsense as real, then children everywhere will-"

A snowball was then thrown to keep him quiet.

"Oookay, that stings." Pankley then groaned.

"Nice shot." Irwin said to Walter.

"Walter, how could you?" asked his mother. "I taught you better than THAT!"

"So did I!" Frosty agreed before he beaned Mrs. Wader with a snowball. "You're supposed to throw overhand!"

"You think that's funny, do you?" she asked as she took another snowball and threw it. "You want a piece of me?"

The snowball went through Frosty, leaving a small round hole, much to the people's shock.

"Oh, you don't wanna start a snowball fight with a snowman, lady." replied Frosty as he made a very large snowball, tiptoed like Fred Flintstone, and then he let it fly, bowling the adults over and sending the children into a fit of laughter.

"Hardy-har-har." snorted Mrs. Simple as she took some snow, crammed it in Walter's hoodie, and then pulled it over his head.

Sara was surprised at the fact her mom was actually having fun for once. "...Mother..." she exclaimed. "Your hair is down!"

Mrs. Simple looked up at her unexpected new 'do. "Oh... I guess it is." she said with a smile.

"And I hafta say it looks better that way!" Sara replied.

"Really? Well, then, perhaps it's time for a change, Sara." Mrs. Simple smiled as she shared a hug with her daughter.

"Say, Mrs. Simple, have you heard of the forecast for tomorrow?" Walter smirked before jumping on a snowy tree branch as he hung on it to make the snow fall onto the adult woman. "Blizzard!"

"I'm coming to the rescue, Mother!" Sara giggled from that. "Back-up! I need back-up!"

The others smiled to each other as they were able to help out this town just fine, though, except for maybe Billy and Mandy's "help" as they barely did a thing.

"Get him, boys!" The triplets' father proclaimed to his sons who sled over towards Walter.

Soon, all of the children and adults got into a snowball fight with each other.

* * *

"Ah, this sure brings back some memories." Mike said to Lu, Og, and Manny a bit happily.

"Oh, no denying that," Manny replied. "Some things never change, I guess."

Martin smiled as he gazed out at the playful scene that was happening. "This puts me in the mood for a song," he said.

"Then what're you waiting for?" asked Jenny. "Hit it!"

Martin nodded, and began. "Sometimes when the words just fail you; you're scared, but you know they're wrong,I found that I get much further, when I turn my thoughts to song! You know why you love this season, the joy that the snow can bring, So, why should you stop to reason? just open your heart and sing... Let there be snow! Let there be snow! Need I remind you, the autumn's behind you? Let the wind blow!~"

"This is a time of year to make, figure eight's across the lake~" sang Sara as she and her mother continued in the snowball fight. "Such a magical sight, when the world's dressed all in white! Oh-oh-oh, let there be snow!~"

"The days may grow short and grayer, the cold may nip at your nose~" sang Junior. "But once there's a six-inch layer, of soft flakes beneath your toes~"

"You can't help but want to taste it, or jump in a snowy pile~" added Gaz. "Why not build a fort or igloo, or find a window to print your smile?~"

"You smile?" Mandy asked.

"A lot more than you, sister," Gaz replied. "Now don't ruin the mood!"

"Oh, let there be snow, Let there be snow~," Everybody sang together a bit happily. "Go down the schools, And let's act like fools, There's parties to throw~"

"Why should we sit around and wait for summer days to celebrate?~" Dib and Gaz sang together.

"Such a magical sight~" Raul sang with his cousins.

"When the world dressed in white~" Junior also sang.

"Oh, let there be snow~" The kids all sang together happily.

"Ah, that reminds me of the time I met that little girl who wanted to be a magician when she grew up," Frosty smiled. "What a sweet kid, that Holly, though probably not as sweet as Karen."

"I guess you've been all over," said Martin.

"I also have vague memories of a wife and two kids, but the details on that are sketchy at best," Frosty replied, as Tommy looked at the comic book, whose pages had changed.

"'The boy had boys of his own now, and he knew that if he continued to deny magic its place in the world, his son's life would be a place without magic'," he read as Frosty, Mike, Lu, Manny and Og were having a blast. "'And that wasn't what the boy wanted. Not anymore'."

"Pretty good ending." Jenny remarked.

"I'll say." Tommy smiled.

Everybody had fun together, even though it was a school night, though Pankley took the time to escape... Only to walk across literal thin ice which broke under his feet, making him fall into the frigid cold water as he had lost the battle against Frosty the Snowman, like many fun hating adults before him.

Safe to say, it looked like the town of Evergreen was going to change for the better from that point on. And who would have expected that the whole town owed it all to a group of young kids for showing them what it was like to have some fun.

"I really appreciate you helping us out." Sara smiled to Martin.

"Oh, uh, no biggie," Martin smiled back. "It's what a hero would do. Heroes like us."

"Well, even heroes get rewards." Sara replied as she leaned in and kissed Martin on the cheek.

Martin blinked as he smiled bashfully from the kiss and chuckled a bit, almost like Goofy. Tommy pouted a little because he had a bit of a crush on Sara, though it seemed like she liked someone else.

"It'll be alright, son," Theo told him. "You'll find your dream girl sometime soon."

"...I guess you're right," Tommy replied. "I have plenty of time to think about that stuff. Right now, I'll focus on having fun."

"That's the spirit!" Theo smiled. "Let's all have some real fun! Starting now!"

Everybody cheered from that as things were going to be very different in their town from now on, thanks to the help of Frosty. Eventually, the kids had to leave to return to Greendale, and Martin and Sara promised to keep in touch with one another.

* * *

"You okay, kiddo?" Mike asked her son.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, Mom," Martin replied. "I'm glad we came though."

"Talk about a change of pace," remarked Mike. "When we first came here, you couldn't wait to leave."

"Well, I guess I changed my mind after I saw we were needed." Martin replied.

"Well, I'm a bit glad to hear that, son," Mike smiled. "I'm glad you got to have a good time too."

"Yeah, same here." Martin smiled back.

"Interesting complex," Og remarked with a bit of intelligent babble which everybody seemed to tune out a bit. "I might have to bring this up at my next Philosophical Meeting."

"Yeah, you do that," Lu replied with a yawn as she snuggled next to Manny on the drive back.

As Martin, Raul, Jenny and their friends looked out the window, they saw Frosty himself, heading off into the wide, cold world. "Next stop, Beansboro!" he exclaimed.

"Thumpety-thump-thump, thumpety-thump-thump, lookit that Frosty go!~" remarked Irwin.

"Thumpety-thump-thump, thumpety-thump-thump, over the hills of snow!~" added Raul.

Mike, Lu, Og, and Manny all laughed a bit from that. They soon rode back home as carefully as they could with still some snow on the ground.

"Wait until the others hear about _this _adventure," said Jenny. "It'll definitely be one for the archives."

"Oh, for sure," Martin replied. "I wonder if they'd believe it."

"I'd say for sure with all that we've faced and I don't just mean in Endsville." Junior remarked.

"That's true." Gaz agreed.

Billy and Mandy didn't say much of anything; Billy had dozed off in his seat, and Mandy simply glowered to herself, all the way home. But hey, what else is new? They soon passed by a sign that told them they were now leaving the town.

* * *

"Well, that was nice," Zofia said on a stage set like this was a movie set. "They got to have a little day in the limelight."

"Yeah, great for them!" LJ agreed as he joined her on stage. "Maybe they'll get another...minus Billy and Mandy, AKA Dead Weight."

"I could do worse than you could possibly imagine." Mandy glared from that.

"Ya know, Mandy, I used to like you before you basically became Adolf Hitler as a little girl," Zofia rolled her eyes. "You were a bit more... Relatable... Then you changed. I sense a dark future for you in any other adventures that you just happen to be apart of."

"Long story short, for once you'll get exactly what's coming to you," added LJ. "And I for one can't wait for that day."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Mandy rolled her eyes. "I bet your mommy will stop me."

"Don't. Poke. The Mama Bear," Cherry warned. "You're lucky you got to be apart of this at all."

"Still feel like talkin' shit, Mandy?" LJ asked. "No? Then get out."

"Whatever... I don't need this..." Mandy rolled her eyes as she walked off. "Come on, Billy. Time to go see Grim."

Billy walked off after her with a stupid look on his face.

"You gonna get her soon, Mom?" LJ asked.

"Pretty soon," Cherry replied. "It's still in development."

"Well, they say good things come to those who wait," replied LJ with a smile. "And I'll gladly wait as long as it takes for that to happen."

"You'll get there soon," Cherry said. "It was also nice of you to let your friends have their own story."

"You did that for Uncle Atticus sometimes and some others." Zofia replied.

"Oh, yeah, I know." Cherry replied as she gave her kids their Christmas presents.

"Thank you!" Zofia said as she opened up her present to see that it was a special-looking storybook. "_Making Fiends_, huh? Well, this sure sounds interesting."

"I can see why." LJ replied, taking a glance.

"I hope you like yours too." Cherry said.

"Is it a book too?" LJ guessed.

"...Maybe." Cherry replied.

LJ opened his present to see it was a book about _Duck Dodgers_. "Aw, Mom..." he smiled. "Thanks again."

"You're both welcome," Cherry said before looking to the fourth wall. "Happy (Insert Holiday choice here) to you!"

"Happy Holidays!" LJ and Zofia added as the story came to a close.

The End


End file.
